Chō kara no MESSĒJI
by chocovic-chu
Summary: Kupu-kupu berkepakan mengitari dia, hingga mampu buatmu terbuai akan pesonanya. :: A Simple Romance of MinaKushi :: R&R onegai!
1. 1st Message : 01 of 02

**NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

_**Chō kara no MESSĒJI  
**_

Story by Vic

Warning: Alternate Universe, Suggestive Theme and second-person Point of View

**OoO**

**_Saisho no MESSĒJI_:**

"Kushina-_chan wa boku ni totte taisetsu na hito da._"

* * *

**[01 of 02]  
**

* * *

Seiring gerak sang surya merangkak turun mendekati garis horizon barat, dedaunan kering _ginko_ dan _momiji_ yang sebelumnya berceceran memenuhi halaman _Uzushio Jinja_—atau kuil Uzushio, akhirnya berhasil kaukumpulkan menjadi segundukan besar yang terdominasi warna merah kekuningan. Segaris lengkungan senyum pun terulas di bibirmu yang ranum; menyiratkan suatu kepuasan tersendiri manakala sepasang iris ametismu menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru halaman kuil, memastikan seluruh permukaannya tampak lebih terbebas dari ceceran dedaunan.

"Kerja bagus, Kushina!" sahutmu, memuji diri seraya menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat. "Nah! Setelah ini, tinggal dimasukkan ke keranjang jerami dan langsung diangkut ke—HEI!"

Seruan kaget terlontar dari bibirmu tatkala angin musim gugur mendadak berembus kencang, meniupkan gundukan dedaunan kering itu hingga kembali berceceran memenuhi hampir separo halaman kuil. Kedua irismu terbeliak, mulutmu ternganga membisu. Kau nyaris tak percaya hasil kerjamu sesorean ini sanggup dikacaukan sang angin musim gugur hanya dalam sekali tiupan. Serta merta kau menengadahkan kepala dan melontarkan lagi seruan kedua, yang kali ini terdengar seperti pekikan nyaring, sarat cacian maki.

"_Mō_! Apa-apaan ini? Kerja kerasku sesorean ini! Padahal sudah susah payah kukumpulkan, tetapi malah berceceran lagi _'ttebane_! Dasar angin menyebalkan! Tidak berperasaan! Seenaknya sendiri! Sebal, sebal, sebal _dattebane_!"

Seolah merespons, sang angin musim gugur berembus kembali. Embusan kuatnya menerpa tubuhmu yang berbalut _haori_ dan _hakama_, hingga hampir mengempaskanmu ke belakang, seakan-akan menegur bahwa seorang gadis berstatus _miko_ tidak patut memiliki temperamental buruk seperti itu. Namun, kau tentu saja tidak menyadari teguran non-verbal tersebut lantaran terlalu terdistraksi sulutan emosi.

"Oh? Jadi, mau mengajakku bertempur _'ttebane_?" cetusmu seraya mengacung-acungkan ujung gagang sapu lidi dengan sembarangan, berlagak menantang sang angin musim gugur, yang sekali lagi meniupkan embusan kuatnya ke arahmu.

"Baik! Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan memenangkan—" gerakan bibirmu terhenti kala suara deraian tawa terdengar menginterupsi. Dengan cepat kau memutar kepala ke arah tawa itu berasal, dan kemudian mengerutkan kening begitu menemukan sosok si penginterupsi.

Rambut semijabrik kuning dengan dua cambang menjuntai pendek, membingkai seraut wajah milik anak muda bermata biru safir, yang tengah duduk di salah satu ceruk anak tangga bebatuan kuil. Kau sempat perhatikan, kedua kelopak matanya tampak hampir membentuk sepasang garis lengkungan kecil kala tawanya berderai jenaka.

"Apa yang sedang kamu tertawakan, Namikaze?" semburmu dengan nada tidak suka kepada si penginterupsi tersebut.

Namikaze si penginterupsi—atau yang lebih kaukenal sebagai Namikaze Minato, si bocah prodigi yang entah bagaimana di usia masih 14 tahun mampu duduk di tingkat akhir _kōtōgakkō—_mengakhiri tawanya. Dengan senyuman hangat menggantung di wajahnya yang rupawan, perlahan dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dan kemudian beranjak santai ke arahmu.

Tanpa sadar, genggaman tanganmu yang melingkari gagang sapu lidi makin lama makin menguat, seiring langkah kakinya menghampirimu. Kau sadar, kau merasa gugup. Tak seharusnya kaubuat dia menghampirimu, tak seharusnya kauhiraukan tawanya tadi. _Seharusnya_, kaubiarkan saja dia tetap berdiri di sana, seperti yang sering dilakukannya—dan kau sendiri bersikap tidak menghiraukan eksistensinya, seperti biasa. Tetapi, kau bukanlah tipe gadis yang semudah itu menunjukkan rasa gugup, bukan?

Anak muda itu berhenti tepat selangkah di depanmu. Dengan masih menyunggingkan senyuman hangat, dia berkomentar, "Kushina-_chan_ lucu sekali ya."

Kau mengerjab; sesaat terenyak mendengar bibirnya melafalkan nama kecilmu seakrab itu. "A—apanya? Aku tidak lucu _'ttebane_!" hardikmu kemudian, terlampau kasar untuk gadis berstatus _miko_.

Lagi, dia tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar begitu renyah di indera rungumu, hingga kedua belah pipimu pun membersitkan rona. Di sela-sela tawanya, dia berujar, "Memaki-maki angin seperti tadi, tampak lucu di mataku, Kushina-_chan_."

"Tidak lucu _dattebane_," desismu sebal, berusaha keras mengaburkan rona merah yang mulai merayapi wajahmu, dengan cara menatapnya galak. "Dan berhenti menertawaiku, Namikaze. Kamu membuatku tersinggung."

Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan gestur mengalah. Tawanya lambat laun mereda—meski kau masih bisa menangkap binar geli yang tersorot dari manik mata birunya kala membalas tatapan-galakmu. "_Gomen na_, Kushina-_chan_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Sungguh ... tingkah laku Kushina-_chan_ tadi tampak lucu dan menggemaskan sekali. Aku suka."

Usahamu menyirnakan rona di wajahpun bersua kegagalan usai kaudengar bibirnya menuangkan komentar "_lucu dan menggemaskan sekali_", serta frase "_aku suka_", padamu. Malah, wajahmu makin lama makin merah padam, diikuti suara degup jantung tak keruan bergema dalam dada. Baru kali ini kaudengar ada yang bilang suka padamu, bukan?

Kau menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menulikan rungu dari gema degup jantungmu yang abnormal. Kau memalingkan muka, berpura-pura tidak menangkap komentar ambigunya barusan. Kemudian, kau berjalan sedikit menjauh darinya; berlagak siap menuntaskan pekerjaanmu menyapu halaman kuil sekali lagi.

Akan tetapi, belum sampai tiga langkah, sang prodigi Namikaze tiba-tiba mencekal tanganmu yang mencengkeram gagang sapu lidi. Bahumu pun terlonjak samar begitu kaurasakan serbuan gelenyar aneh, bagai kejutan listrik statis hangat yang menggelitik, dari sentuhan tangannya.

"Apa maumu, Namikaze?" serumu gusar, berusaha mengebaskan sensasi gelenyar yang mulai merayapi sekujur tubuhmu, dengan cara menarik lepas tanganmu dari genggamannya.

"Aku mau menggantikanmu menyapu halaman, Kushina-_chan_," jawabnya kalem, tampak tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kegusaranmu.

Kaupandangi wajahnya yang menggurat senyuman manis. Kauamati sorot matanya yang menatapmu perhatian. Lalu, kausadari betapa memukaunya kolam biru jernih milik sang prodigi Namikaze, hingga kaumulai bertanya-tanya apa akibatnya andai kaucoba ceburkan dirimu ke dalam sana.

"Kushina-_chan_?"

Kau mengerjabkan mata ketika mendapati wajah rupawan anak muda itu berada tepat di depanmu. Kontan kau menyentakkan kepala ke belakang, dengan pipi memburat rona. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," katamu datar begitu mengingat tawarannya barusan.

Namun, kau terlambat. Dialah yang sekarang memegang gagang sapu lidi yang kaulepaskan tadi. "Kamu sudah kelelahan, Kushina-_chan_. Biarkan aku yang menyapu halaman kuil untukmu, ya?" pintanya dengan suara halus. Satu tangannya yang bebas terangkat ke samping kepalamu, mengusap pelan rambut merahnya yang menjuntai sepinggang dalam ikatan pita putih. "Kamu benahi saja rambutmu yang berantakan ini. Ya?"

Kau terkesiap. Usapan tangannya terasa begitu lembut dan nyaman di rambutmu—meski dalam benak kau enggan mengakuinya. Buru-buru kautarik kepalamu menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Dua tanganmu sendiri terangkat ke kepala, membenahi rambut yang baru kausadari helaiannya mencuat berantakan dari ikatannya. Pura-pura bersikap tidak malu dengan kondisi rambutmu di depan anak muda itu, kau bergumam, "Baiklah, aku minta tolong padamu, Namikaze."

"Dengan senang hati, Kushina-_chan_!" sahut sang prodigi Namikaze dengan senyum lebar tercanang di wajahnya. Setelah itu, mulailah dia menggerakkan tangan, dengan cekatan menyapu dedaunan. Beberapa kali angin musim gugur bertiup, mengganggu pekerjaan anak muda yang mengenakan sweter _turtleneck_ hitam serta celana kain warna senada tersebut, hingga mampu mengundang bibirmu untuk berkedut, merasa sedikit terhibur. Dan harus kauakui, dia bekerja dengan cepat. Dalam beberapa menit saja, halaman kuil sudah tersapu bersih. Dedaunan keringnya sendiri sudah terkumpul di dalam keranjang jerami, di dekat salah satu pohon _ginko_ yang menguning.

"_Chotto_—biar aku yang membawanya ke tungku pembakaran, Namikaze!" serumu seraya lekas menghampirinya; mencegahnya yang akan memanggul keranjang jerami itu di punggungnya.

"_Ah_, baiklah, Kushina-_chan_." Dengan sigap, tanpa perlu kauminta, diselubungkannya dua tali pengangkut keranjang jerami itu ke pundakmu. "Tidak berat, Kushina-_chan_?"

"_Ets, hai_ ... tidak berat _'ttebane_," jawabmu dalam gumaman, mendadak disergap rasa kikuk. Kaupengangi dua tali yang melewati pundakmu, kautolehkan kepala ke arahnya, dan kauucapkan ungkapan tulus, "_Dōmo arigatō_, Namikaze."

Dia tersenyum, membalas ramah, "_Iie_, _dōita shimashite_. Aku senang bisa membantumu, Kushina-_chan_."

Kau hanya mengangguk, lalu terburu-buru melangkah pergi menuju ke tempat tungku pembakaran di belakang rumah, yang berada cukup dekat dari _Uzushio Jinja_. Sebelum berbelok ke tikungan, kau menengok sebentar ke belakang. Dan kaupun terpana, mendapati sang prodigi Namikaze masih berada di dekat salah satu pohon _ginko_, tampak tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari sosokmu.

Usai memasukkan semua helai dedaunan kering ke tungku pembakaran, kau berjalan masuk ke bagian samping rumah, menyusuri beranda berlantai papannya. Namun, langkah kakimu terhenti kala manik matamu menangkap sosok anak muda berambut semijabrik kuning, tengah berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahmu, di depan kuil.

"Mengapa kamu masih berada di sini, Namikaze?" heran kau mengaju tanya begitu menghampirinya.

Kedua iris biru safirnya membalas tatapanmu, dengan suara kalem menjawab, "Menunggu Kushina-_chan_."

"_E_? Menungguku?" ulangmu, semakin heran. Dia mengangguk mantap, mengundangmu bertanya lagi, "Mengapa? Apakah ada yang kamu butuhkan, Namikaze?"

"_Hmm_ ... sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin melihat Kushina-_chan_ saja," ujarnya sambil mengulas senyum dan menatapmu intens; membuat sekujur tubuhmu seakan direngkuh sensasi aneh menggelitik, sama seperti kala dia menyentuh tanganmu setengah jam yang lalu. Kemudian, kauperhatikan senyumannya berganti cengiran lebar saat menambahkan, "Tetapi, kupikir membeli _o-mamori_ juga tidak ada salahnya."

"_Hoo_ ...," desahmu antara lega dan mengerti. (_Lega_ lantaran tatapan anak muda itu sepintas beralih ke arah kuil kecil, yang terletak agak jauh dari _Uzushio Jinja_—mungkin ke arah patung _Kyūbi no Yōko_, yang disemayamkan di dalam sana. _Mengerti_ lantaran ujian sekolah akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi—beberapa pelajar di desa Konoha biasanya juga datang ke kuil untuk berdoa serta membeli _o-mamori_ atau kertas ramalan _omikuji_ darimu agar bisa lulus ujian.)

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Namikaze. Aku akan mengambilkan _o-mamori_ untukmu." Usai berkata demikian, gegas kau berjalan memasuki rumah, menyusuri _roka_—atau koridor berlantai kayu, memasuki kamarmu, lalu mengambil sekantung _o-mamori_ milikmu—yang berfungsi ganda sebagai perlindungan sekaligus bersifat mengabulkan segala keinginan.

"_Kore wa dōzo_," katamu seraya menyodorkan sekantung jimat berwarna merah itu setelah kembali ke tempatnya berada. "Namikaze bisa memilikinya tanpa perlu membeli. Anggap saja sebagai balasan atas bantuanmu tadi."

Sang prodigi Namikaze mengambil _o-mamori_ tersebut. Jemarinya menggesek perlahan tapakmu kala melakukannya. "Milik Kushina-_chan_, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengamati kantung jimat mungil itu.

"_Hai_. Itu ampuh _kok_. Meski, _yaah_ ... tanpa _o-mamori_ pun, aku yakin Namikaze bisa lulus ujian. Namikaze _kan_ jenius _'ttebane_," ujarmu, agak terbata. Entah mengapa, rasa gugup menguasaimu kembali.

"Tetap saja, aku senang Kushina-_chan_ mau memberikan miliknya padaku." Kilatan sarat afeksi muncul di kedua manik matanya, seiring mengamati kantung o-mamori di telapak tangannya itu, sebelum beralih memandangmu. "Ini kali pertama Kushina-_chan_ memberikan sesuatu padaku,"—senyumnya merekah, sorot matanya meneduh—"pasti hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku ya."

Karena tak tahu harus merespons bagaimana—atau karena mulai terhanyut dalam pesona seorang Namikaze Minato—kau menganggukkan kepala. "Jadi, bisa beritahu aku ... alasanmu kerap berkunjung kemari tiap sore, Namikaze?"

"_Hmm_?" anak muda itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

Kau, yang tersadar dengan apa yang barusan bibirmu lontarkan, langsung merutuki betapa bodohnya dirimu. Kaupikir, tidak seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tetapi kemudian, rasa penasaran berpusar dalam benakmu. Kau benar-benar _ingin tahu_ apa alasannya hingga kerap mengunjungi kuil dan melakukan aktifitas "_mengamatimu-dalam-diam_" beberapa hari ini. Sebelumnya, kau memang berlagak apatis—_tetapi_, karena sekarang ada kesempatan berkonversasi dengannya, kauputuskan untuk bertanya saja.

"_Anō_ ... kamu sering muncul, Namikaze. Jadi ... aku bertanya-tanya alasan kamu muncul ... begitu." Kaualihkan atensi ke sandal _zori_ di kakimu yang berbalut _tabi_; tak ingin rasa malumu tertangkap oleh kedua manik mata biru jernihnya kala mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu, Kushina-_chan_," jawabnya lugas seraya memasukkan dua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Terkejut, kau mengangkat wajah; terpana, kau menemukan iris biru safirnya memandangimu serius. "Dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dengan leluasa ... ketika kuil sedang sepi pengunjung pada sore hari."

"Apa—apa maksudmu, Namikaze? Mengapa tiba-tiba kamu ingin melihatku?" tanyamu, kebingungan. "Bukankah kita jarang bertemu semenjak Namikaze lebih dulu lulus tingkat _shōgakkō_? Lalu sekarang, kita juga berbeda tingkatan—Namikaze berada di tingkat akhir _kōtōgakkō_, sedangkan aku masih duduk di bangku _chūgakkō_. Jadi, tidak ada keperluan bagimu untuk melihatku, bukan?"

"Ada." Sang jenius Namikaze menukas tegas. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Kushina-_chan_, aku jadi ingin selalu melihatmu."

Irismu terbeliak lebar. Tergagap dirimu, merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan kaudengar darinya. "A—apa yang ... maksudmu, kamu ingin ... karena kamu ...? _Cho_—_chotto_, ini pasti tidak benar _'ttebane_!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kushina-_chan_, aku—"

"Mengapa?" selamu, terdengar urgesif. "Mengapa kamu mengatakannya padaku, Namikaze? Apakah kamu ingin mempermainkanku?"

Anak muda itu menarik bahumu. Genggamannya terasa kuat, namun tidak menyakitimu. "Kushina-_chan_, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Walau aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tiba-tiba bisa menyukaimu, tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kurasakan ini."

Seketika, jantung di dalam dadamu berpacu abnormal; sensasi sentuhan tangannya di bahumu terasa menguat; dan kolam biru jernih miliknya semakin membuaimu untuk menghanyutkan diri perlahan. Kau tak bisa berkutik dalam genggamannya. Namun detik berikutnya, kau geragap menukas dengan wajah merah padam, "Te—tetapi, aku ... tidak menaruh perasaan yang sama ... padamu _'ttebane_!"

Sang prodigi Namikaze mengerjab; mengentaskanmu dari buaian kolam birunya. Kaukira, dia akan marah atau kecewa. Tetapi, kau salah begitu mendapati sepasang sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas, membentuk seulas senyuman lemah. "Aku tahu, Kushina-_chan_," katanya sambil meremas lembut kedua bahumu, "... aku tahu itu."

Dahimu mengerut samar di antara helaian ponimu. "Lantas ... mengapa Namikaze ... _mengutarakannya_?"

Masih meremas bahumu, lamat-lamat dia menundukkan kepala di samping wajahmu, membisikkan jawaban: "Agar Kushina-_chan_ mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

Kaupun tercekat: merasakan embusan napasnya yang menerpa pipimu, menghirup aroma kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tak kuasa kau menggerakkan kepalamu sedikit hingga ujung hidung kalian bersentuhan. Bertahan seperti itu dengan mata saling beradu, kau bisa temukan refleksi wajahmu sendiri memantul di sana ... sampai kemudian dia menarik lepas tangannya dari bahumu. Akibat tindakan frontalnya, kedua lututmu yang lemas hampir membawamu jatuh tertarik gravitasi—andai tanganmu tidak cekatan menyambar lengannya, mencari tumpuan keseimbangan.

Sontak dia menguraikan gelak tawa, sementara kau menundukkan wajahmu yang memerah. "Kushina-_chan_, _daijōbu desu ka_?" tanyanya dengan pantulan iris yang berkilat-kilat senang. Kedua tangannya kali ini menggenggam siku lenganmu dengan mantap.

Kau tidak menyahut; terlalu dipusingkan oleh gelombang sensasi yang mendera sekujur tubuhmu, terlalu difokuskan oleh suara detak jantungmu yang bertalu-talu, dan terlalu didistraksi oleh selubung kehangatan aneh, yang bergulung menyatu dengan hawa dingin angin musim gugur—yang baru kausadari semilir embusannya meniupkan helaian rambut kalian.

"Kushina-_chan_?" anak muda itu memanggil. Suaranya terdengar rendah dan parau.

"_Da_—_daijōbu_! _Daijōbu dattebane_!" sentakmu dengan kasar, merasa gugup sekaligus gusar.

Sang prodigi Namikaze hanya tertawa renyah. "Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang," ujarnya seraya pelan-pelan menarik lepas genggamannya dari sikumu. Namun entah mengapa, tanganmu sendiri masih bertahan erat di kedua lengannya, seakan-akan enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"_Ee_ ... Kushina-_chan_? Aku senang, kau terus bertumpu padaku seperti ini. Tetapi, hari sudah menjelang petang; apa Kushina-_chan_ tidak ingin membiarkanku pulang?"

Kau mendongak dan menghunjamkan tatapan tajam terbaikmu ke dalam iris birunya. Sesaat, kaurasakan hatinya menciut dan kauperhatikan senyumannya menggoyah.

"_Ee_ ... Kushina-_chan_?"

Dan kau pun terkikih pelan. Batinmu merasa terhibur karena sanggup menakuti sang prodigi Namikaze, meski cuma sesaat. "_Un_, kamu pulang sana _'ttebane_!" usirmu dengan nada tidak ramah setelah melepaskan lengannya.

Tanpa sempat kaucegah, dia mengangkat tangan dan kembali mengusap-usap kepalamu yang bersurai merah. "Besok sore, aku akan datang lagi, Kushina-_chan_."

Kedua tanganmu mencengkeram erat celana _hakama_ merah, yang kaukenakan di bawah _haori_ putih; lebih bertujuan agar tidak menepis usapan tangan lembut sang Namikaze. "Agaknya, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu _dattebane_," gumammu dengan nada setengah menggerutu.

Senyuman sang prodigi Namikaze yang khas terulas kembali. "Aku senang sekali, hari ini akhirnya bisa mengobrol berdua Kushina-_chan_. Bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan, _hmm_?" ucapnya, menerawang.

Setelah itu, barulah dia membalikkan badan, melangkah dan menuruni titian ceruk anak tangga bebatuan yang agak curam, menuju ke gerbang pembatas areal _Uzushio Jinja_ dengan jalanan desa. Namun belum sampai pertengahan titian, anak muda itu memutar bahu, menengadahkan kepala untuk memandangmu, dan melambaikan tangan. "_Arigatō na_ untuk _o-mamori_ milikmu, Kushina-_chan_! Pasti akan kusimpan dengan baik!" serunya sembari menuruni ceruk anak tangga dengan langkah kaki menyamping.

Kau tidak membalas seruan atau pula lambaian tangannya. Kedua iris violetmu hanya terus terpancang ke sosoknya yang menjauh, diiringi senyuman samar tersungging di bibir, serta rona merah terburat di wajah; yang mana warna merahnya tampak semerah serat-serat sang surya, yang menggurat tingkap langit petang di atas sana.

•

•

_Uzushio Jinja,_ beserta rumah berstruktur tradisional tempatmu tinggal, kerapkali tampak sepi dari waktu siang beranjak sampai petang bertandang. Sepulang sekolah, kau hanya bisa temukan dirimu sendirian di sana, lantaran anggota keluarga yang lain tengah disibukkan dengan urusan masing-masing: Mito-_no-bāchan_ berkunjung ke Balai Pemerintahan Desa guna menilik keadaan Sarutobi _Ojisan_, Tsunade-_no-nēchan_ masih berkutat di rumah sakit bersama Katō Dan _Onīsan_, sedangkan Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ juga masih belum pulang dari kegiatan bukatsu-nya di perguruan. Walau demikian, kau sudah amat terbiasa, dan sering menghabiskan waktu sepi itu dengan cara menyibukkan diri membersihkan kuil, rumah, dan halamannya. _Toh_, kala sang surya meleburkan diri seutuhnya ke garis horizon barat nanti, semua penghuni rumah akan kembali berkumpul dan bercengkerama ria di antara gelungan selimut _kotatsu_. Itu merupakan momen berharga, dan kau tak keberatan terkukung dalam rasa sepi dahulu untuk mendapatkannya.

Tetapi itu _dulu_ ... sebelum kehadiran sosok Namikaze Minato melenyapkan kesepian yang mengukung itu, tanpa perlu kauminta.

"Mengapa kamu melakukannya, Namikaze?" tanyamu padanya di satu sore yang cukup dingin.

Seraya mengangsurkan senyuman lembut kepadamu, sang jenius Namikaze menjawab ringan, "Apakah perlu alasan untuk membantumu mengepel beranda rumah, Kushina-_chan_?"

Itu bukan jawaban yang kaubutuhkan. Bahkan, itu juga bukanlah suatu jawaban; melainkan sebuah retorika yang selalu dilayangkan oleh mereka yang berjiwa sosial. Jelas, selain rupawan dan sarat pesona, Namikaze Minato rupanya sosok anak muda yang berjiwa sosial tinggi. Buktinya, dia dengan senang hati menggantikanmu mengepel lantai papan beranda rumahmu; sementara kaududuk bersimpuh di pinggiran beranda yang kering, mengamatinya bekerja.

Tetapi, memang bukan jawaban itu yang kaubutuhkan. "Kamu melakukannya agar meningkatkan nilaimu di mataku, Namikaze," ucapmu, berasumsi dengan nada menuduh.

Gerakan tangan Namikaze Minato memeras air berbusa dari spons ke dalam ember kehijauan itu, terhenti. Kedua manik mata biru safirnya menangkap pandangan mata violet ametis milikmu yang menyipit. Tak berapa lama, senyumannya melebur dengan tawa. "Memang sebelumnya, berapa nilaiku di mata Kushina-_chan_?"

"Sembilan—_ets_, bukan! Bukan! _Etto_ ... enam—tujuh! _Tujuh_, tepatnya!" sahutmu, tersendat dua kali, seraya mengalihkan pandangan sejurus ke arah spons di genggamannya, seolah spons berbusa itu terlihat lebih menarik ketimbang kolam bening kebiruan miliknya—yang masih saja menggodamu untuk menghanyutkan diri ke dalam sana.

"Jadi, nilaiku sembilan, Kushina-_chan_?" tanyanya, mengonfirmasi.

"Nilaimu tujuh, Namikaze," koreksimu dengan masih memandangi spons itu, penuh minat palsu.

Terdengar kekeh geli dari sang prodigi Namikaze. "Rupanya, nilaiku sembilan ya. Senangnya."

Tak tahan, kau berpaling, memandangnya kembali. "Tujuh _dattebane_! Nilai Namikaze tujuh!" sergahmu keras, sementara rona merah membersit di kedua belah pipimu.

Respons anak muda itu hanya berupa tawa geli berderai, yang membuatmu merasa sebal—sekaligus gemas dengan ekspresi kekanakan yang teraut di wajah rupawannya. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan agar nilaiku bisa mencapai angka sepuluh, Kushina-_chan_?" tanya sang Namikaze di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tempo hari Namikaze menyapu halaman, hari ini mengepel lantai; meski demikian, nilaimu takkan bisa mencapai angka sepuluh _'ttebane_!" imbuhmu, menegaskan sambil melipat tangan.

Anak muda itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menukas polos, "Aku membantu Kushina-_chan_ bukan untuk meningkatkan nilaiku. Bahkan, aku baru tahu Kushina-_chan_ menilaiku dengan angka."

Rona merah di pipimu makin membara, sementara rasa malu lamat-lamat merayapi benakmu. "La—lantas, _untuk apa_ Namikaze membantuku _dattebane_?" tanyamu sekali lagi, terdengar keras kepala.

Dari tatapannya, kautahu, dia mengerti kau membutuhkan jawaban yang bukan sekadar pernyataan retoris dari seorang berjiwa sosial. Karenanya, dia menjawab serius, "Agar aku memiliki alasan untuk bisa menemani Kushina-_chan_ lebih lama."

Dan akhirnya, kau tersadar bahwa dia juga mengetahui balutan rasa sepi yang mengukungmu selama ini.

Setelah seluruh permukaan lantai papan telah dipel licin, Namikaze Minato memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahmu. Jarak di antara kalian tidak terlalu dekat—tetapi kalau mau, lengan anak muda berambut semijabrik kuning itu mungkin bisa meraih bahumu ke dalam dekapannya. Kau menyadari kemungkinan itu, namun tidak beringsut menjauh; bukan berarti kau tidak keberatan jika tiba-tiba didekap olehnya. Hanya saja, kauyakin, Namikaze Minato bukanlah tipe yang suka mencuri kesempatan seperti itu.

Malah, kaulah yang tengah mencuri kesempatan guna mengamati wajahnya dari samping, ketika dia tampak kalem memandangi barisan pohon _ginko_ dan _momiji_ di seberang sana. Pertama, kauamati dahi lebar di balik helaian poninya (yang menjuntai acak hingga menyentuh sepasang alis berwarna senada itu). Kemudian, sepasang irismu bergerak memandangi bulu mata pendek (yang menaungi dua manik mata biru safir cemerlangnya). Setelah itu, pengamatanmu beralih ke hidung mancungnya, turun ke bibir ranumnya yang sedikit membuka ... dan berhenti di sana.

Sesaat, kau tak sengaja menjilati bibirmu sendiri, seraya berandai merasakan kontur bibir itu bilamana menyentuhmu. Tak kuasa, benakmu mengurai tanya: _Apakah akan terasa lembut? Ataukah mungkin terasa kasar?_

Namun begitu tersadar, wajahmu memanas tak keruan. Tak seharusnya seorang _miko_ memiliki pengandaian terlarang seperti tadi. Gema runtukan mulai terdengar dalam kepalamu; runtukan yang memerintahkanmu untuk _secepatnya_ menghapus pengandaian tabu tersebut dari memori otakmu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjadi _Hokage_."

Kau, yang tengah berusaha meredam gema runtukan dalam kepalamu, terenyak kala mendengar gumaman sang prodigi Namikaze. Serta merta kau menoleh dan merespons ragu, "_Hokage_?"

Sang prodigi Namikaze menelengkan kepala ke arahmu, dengan senyum simpul terlukis di wajahnya. "Ya. Sebenarnya, aku selalu bermimpi ingin menjadi _Hokage_."

_Hokage_ adalah sebutan untuk pemimpin tertinggi dalam pemerintahan desa di Konoha. Kau tidak terkejut, mengetahui anak muda seperti Namikaze Minato memiliki impian setinggi itu. Lagi pula, sudah sering kaudengar beberapa orang mencetuskan impian yang sama: Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ dan Katō Dan _Onīsan_, misalnya. (Serta dirimu kala masih duduk di bangku _shōgakkō_.)

Dan itu membuatmu teringat akan satu hal. "_Chotto_ ... bukankah Namikaze pernah menyatakan hal yang sama sebelum ini? Kalau tidak salah ... kala memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas ... ketika kita masih duduk di tingkat awal _shōgakkō_, bukan?"

Namikaze Minato tergelak, senang. "Rupanya Kushina-_chan_ masih ingat ya."

"_Mochiron 'ttebane_!" sahutmu, antusias. Bersamaan dengan itu, sekelebat memoar tujuh tahun lalu terputar jelas, seperti kilasan adegan di balik pelupuk matamu. "Kala itu ... Namikaze berkata, '_Aku ingin diakui oleh semua orang di Konoha dan meraih impianku menjadi_ Hokage_!_'—begitu. Padahal, Namikaze waktu itu _kan_ tampak lembek, seperti anak perempuan. Karena itulah, aku dulu meragukan kemampuanmu menjadi _Hokage_ dengan sosok sefeminin itu," tuturmu, bersemangat, diiringi tawa pelan.

Anak muda itu meringis. "Ya. Waktu itu aku masih ingusan, memang," ungkapnya, mengakui. "Tetapi, aku juga ingat sosok kanak-kanak Kushina-_chan_ yang cerewet, tomboi, gemar menjahili, gemar memukul, seperti anak lelaki. Dan aku sempat mendengar kalau Kushina-_chan_ sampai pernah dijuluki '_Akai Chishio no Habanero_' oleh anak-anak sekelas."

"Sekarang tidak lagi _'ttebane_!" sahutmu, menyela kesal. "Aku yang sekarang sudah menjadi gadis manis nan feminin ..."

"... dengan emosi yang belum mampu dikendalikan, serta sufiks '_ttebane_' yang masih sering diucapkan," sela pemuda itu dengan kekeh geli, melanjutkan klausamu.

Kaupun memasang wajah cemberut. "Apa maksudmu, Namikaze? Kamu tidak suka dengan emosiku yang meledak-ledak _'ttebane_?" tanyamu sambil memandanginya sebal.

Dia menggeleng sembari mengulas senyuman sarat afeksi. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Kushina-_chan_." Seiring mengatakannya, dia mengulurkan tangan ke sisi kepalamu, mengusap-usap sayang helaian kemerahannya. "Kurasa, kepribadian Kushina-_chan_ yang meledak-ledak dan enerjik lah yang mampu menarik perhatianku sejak awal. Jika disuruh menilai dengan angka pun, aku akan dengan senang hati memberi Kushina-_chan_ angka sempurna."

Sontak wajahmu kembali merah padam. "Ka—kamu jangan mengatakan hal yang ... yang hanya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, Namikaze!" sahutmu, gusar dan salah tingkah.

Sang prodigi Namikaze menghentikan gerakan mengusapnya; tangannya masih bertengger di sisi kepalamu. "_Ets_? Tetapi, aku serius mengatakannya, Kushina-_chan_," tukasnya dengan raut wajah polos khas remaja pria—yang menurutmu pribadi, terlihat amat menggemaskan. "Bukannya malah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

"Mengapa Namikaze masih bermimpi untuk menjadi _Hokage_?" selorohmu cepat, berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan ke ranah yang "nyaman", demi menurunkan pacuan degup jantungmu yang mulai abnormal.

Dia memandangimu, lama. Bibirnya masih terbuka, sebelum akhirnya terkatup menjadi seulas senyuman simpul. "Menjadi _Hokage_ bukanlah impianku lagi, Kushina-_chan_."

Kau mengerjabkan mata, tidak menyangka dia akan menukas sebaliknya. "_E_? Mengapa?"

Dua sudut bibir anak muda itu melebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih sehat miliknya kala menjawab, "Karena impianku sekarang adalah bisa menikah dan menjadi suami Kushina-_chan_."

Kontan saja, rahang bawahmu seolah bergerak jatuh dari tulangnya; mengindikasikan dirimu yang ternganga membisu. Namun, hanya untuk sesaat sebelum kau geragap bertanya, "A—apa ... apa maksud kata-katamu, Namikaze? Tiba-tiba saja ingin menikah dan menjadi—_apa_? _Suamiku_?"

Sang prodigi Namikaze menganggukan kepala dengan semangat, sama sekali tidak seperti sikap kalemnya yang biasa. Ditariknya tangan yang sedari tadi bertengger di sisi kepalamu, diturunkannya untuk menggenggam erat tangan kananmu, serta diusapnya lembut buku-buku jemarimu dengan sensasi gelenyar familiar. "Tepat sekali, Kushina-_chan_. Aku ingin bisa menikah dengan—"

"Namikaze _tidak bisa_ menikah atau pula menjadi suamiku _'ttebane_!" sahutmu, buru-buru menampik keras konfirmasinya.

"Tetapi, aku bisa menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab dan sayang kepada keluarga kita, Kushina-_chan_," katanya, meneguhkan. Sorot tekad nan tulus terpantul di sepasang manik mata biru safirnya. Akan tetapi, hal itu malah membuatmu merasa malu dan merinding sekaligus.

"Bukan! Bukan itu alasannya, Namikaze! Kita ini masih belum dewasa ... masih berusia 14 tahun _'ttebane_! Terlalu dini untuk membicarakan sebuah pernikahan _dattebane_!"

"_Ah_, Kushina-_chan_. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menikahimu sekarang. Tetapi nanti, kala kita sudah cukup dewasa dan matang untuk membangun sebuah keluarga," ujarnya dengan nada persuasif, namun tanpa kepalsuan janji. Bahkan, kau bisa dengar nada bersungguh-sungguh yang ikut tersirat dari ujarannya barusan.

Menunda-nunda hingga mendapatkan alasan tepat untuk menolak ketulusannya, dengan rona wajah bergelayut semerah warna rambutmu dan denyut jantung berdegup sekencang gendang bertalu, kau meracau, "Bukankah Namikaze tadi mengatakan ingin menjadi _Hokage_? Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri jika berhasil mewujudkan impian menjadi _Hokage_—"

"Kalau memang itu adalah syarat yang Kushina-_chan_ ajukan, aku akan memenuhinya. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa menjadi _Hokage_, agar kelak Kushina-_chan_ bersedia menerimaku sebagai calon suami."

Kau menahan napas kaget, nyaris tak mempercayai simpulan konyol yang tercetus dari bibir sang prodigi Namikaze. "Tunggu dulu _'ttebane_! aku tidak mengajukan syarat—"

Namikaze Minato melayangkan senyuman sarat determinasi, menyela mantap, "Aku sudah memutuskannya, Kushina-_chan_. Aku akan menjadi _Hokage_, dan barulah kemudian menjadi suami Kushina-_chan_."

"Ja—jangan memutuskan dengan seenaknya sendiri _'ttebane_!" sentakmu, mulai tersulut emosi. "Aku _kan_ tidak mengajukan syarat seperti itu _dattebane_!"

Tetapi selanjutnya, konversasi petang itupun harus berakhir, seiring munculnya sosok pemuda ceria dalam balutan setelan gakuran di depan kalian. "Wah, waaah. _Imōto_ mungilku yang manis dan _Senpai_ kecilku yang jenius. Berduaan begini, kalian tampak benar-benar mesra ya!" komentar pemuda tersebut dengan nada menggoda.

Kau yang terkejut, kontan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, dan berseru mengenalinya, "Nawaki-_no-nīchan_!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat pudar itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman jahil penuh makna, seiring memandangi kalian bergantian, serta menyindir, "Aku tidak mengganggu kemesraan kalian, bukan?"

"Tidak sama sekali," timpal sang prodigi Namikaze dengan kalem sebelum sempat kau memrotes sindiran _Onīchan_-mu.

* * *

—_**tsuzuku**_.

* * *

**Glossary:**  
• _Chō kara no MESSĒJI_ = Pesan dari Kupu-kupu.  
• _Saisho no MESSĒJI_ = Pesan pertama.  
• Kushina_-chan wa boku ni totte taisetsu na hito da_ = Kushina-_chan_ adalah orang yang spesial bagiku.  
• _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ = Si Habanero merah berdarah panas.

**History:  
**07/06/2012 ~ First Published.  
08/09/2012 ~ Minor Revised.**  
**


	2. 1st Message : 02 of 02

**NARUTO © 1999 by Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

_**Chō kara no MESSĒJI  
**_

Story by Vic

Warning: Alternate Universe, Suggestive Theme and second-person Point of View

**OoO**

**_Saisho no MESSĒJI_:**

"Kushina-_chan wa boku ni totte taisetsu na hito da._"

* * *

**[02 of 02]**

* * *

"Kudengar dari Nawaki _Onīsan_, Namikaze Minato-_san_ sering mengunjungimu ya, Kushina?"

Kau mendongak dari ketekunanmu menyulam gambar tomat di atas kain perca warna hijau toska, dan memutar kepala ke arah anak gadis bermanik obsidian serta bersurai hitam eboni, yang duduk bertelimpuh di seberangmu. Anak gadis itu tengah memandangimu dengan tatapan sarat makna, hingga kaupun mengerang protes dibuatnya.

"_Mō_! Jangan kamu juga, Mikoto!"

Uchiha Mikoto, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat karibmu itu, tersenyum sumigrah. "Jadi, begitu ya! Sang prodigi Namikaze menyukaimu, rupanya!" cericipnya, kelewat antusias.

Kau menatapnya sejurus dan mendecak sebal kendati kedua belah pipimu membersitkan rona merah—semerah gambar tomat yang sedang kaujahit dalam sulaman. "Jangan jadikan aku bahan olokanmu juga, Mikoto! Sudah cukup keluargaku saja yang melakukannya '_ttebaneee_!"

"Aku tidak mengolokmu, Kushina. Aku hanya mengutarakan opiniku," Mikoto menyanggah tanpa memudarkan senyumannya. "Sang anak muda prodigi rupawan menaruh hati kepada si gadis _miko_ menggemaskan," desah Mikoto dengan manik mata menerawang jauh, sarat akan binar impian. "_Ā, suteki na ROMANSU desu ne_. Bukankah kamu juga berpikir demikian, Kushina?"

Jengah menjawabnya, kau hanya merundukkan wajah dan berlagak serius menekuni kembali sulaman tomatmu. Kendatipun demikian, pikiranmu sebenarnya tengah mengambang, memasuki memori yang merekam kejadian tempo hari ...

"Ayolah, Kushina, ajak belahan jiwamu itu ikut makan malam bersama," bujuk Tsunade-_no-nēchan_ sambil menyinggung bahumu dengan sikunya.

Tidak ingin sampai didengar Namikaze Minato, yang tengah mengajari Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ di ruang keluarga (yang berhadapan dengan dapur tempatmu menyiapkan makan malam), kau segera berbisik sergahan, "Namikaze bukan belahan jiwaku _dattebane_!"

Wanita sintal berusia akhir 20-an itu, memutar bola mata kuning gioknya dengan sikap tidak percaya. "Ajak saja bocah itu makan malam, mengerti?" perintahnya seraya mengaduk kuah _kare_ di dalam panci, yang menguarkan aroma penggugah selera. "Lagi pula, _Obāsan_ juga sudah merestui."

"Bukan '_merestui_', melainkan '_mengizinkan_', Tsunade-_no-nēchan_," koreksimu dengan kernyitan samar di dahi, terusik dengan pola diksi _Onēchan_-mu barusan.

Tsunade-_no-nēchan_ menelengkan kepala dan menyeringai culas. "Percayalah padaku; _Obāsan_ sudah merestui hubungan kalian."

Keruan saja, wajahmu merah padam. Geragap kau menukas, "Aku ... aku seorang gadis _miko_ '_ttebane_!"

Seraya mengganti seringaiannya dengan sunggingan remeh, Tsunade-_no-nēchan_ menyanggah sinis, "O, kau tidak akan menjadi gadis _miko_ selamanya, Kushina." Kemudian, dia mengedipkan sebelah mata, secara provokatif menambahkan, "Kau _masih bisa_ menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan bocah itu sepuasnya—meski statusmu adalah seorang gadis _miko_ nan suci."

Napasmu tersentak; kaget dan malu sekali mendengarnya. Imaji tabu—semisal, bagaimana rasanya bilamana menyentuh bibir sang jenius Namikaze dan sesi lamaran dadakannya kala petang tadi—kembali berpusar hebat dalam kepalamu. Lututmu pun seketika terasa lemas, sampai tanganmu harus mencengkeram tepian konter kuat-kuat demi menunjang keseimbangan tubuhmu agar tidak merosot jatuh ke lantai dapur.

Akhirnya, setelah terus-menerus diprovokasi Tsunade-_no-nēchan_, direcoki Nawaki-_no-nīchan_, serta disetujui Mito-_no-bāchan_, kaupun memberanikan diri guna meminta sang prodigi Namikaze untuk bersantap malam bersama.

"Tadinya, aku hendak berpamitan. Tetapi, karena Kushina-_chan_ sudah memintaku demikian, akan aku terima tawaran makan malam bersama ini dengan senang hati," respons anak muda itu dengan sopan, mengulum senyum kepadamu seorang.

Kau berdeham salah tingkah sebelum menggumamkan frasa "_arigatō_" kepada sang pemilik manik safir menawan tersebut. Sementara itu di balik bahumu, andai kaumau menengok sekilas saja, akan kaupergoki transaksi melempar seringai culas nan tengil antara kakak-beradik Senju, disertai tatapan penuh arti dari sang kepala pendeta _Uzushio Jinja_.

Dan semenjak makan malam itulah, Tsunade-_no-nēchan_ dan Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ tak henti-hentinya mengolokmu—sampai hari ini. Hingga batinmu pun mulai dirundung rasa sendu sekaligus malu, seiring benakmu kembali berpijak ke masa kini. Tanpa sadar kau membenamkan sebagian wajahmu di selimut _kotatsu_, melupakan tugas menyulam kain perca yang tersampir di pangkuanmu, seraya kemudian menghela napas berat nan panjang.

"_Ara_, Kushina! Jangan bersikap seperti orang tua yang amat putus asa begitu di atas _kotatsu_ keluargaku. Ayo lekas angkat kepalamu, Kushina!" tegur Mikoto, mengetuk kepalamu berkali-kali dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"_Ne_, Mikoto," panggilmu, secara spontan mengangkat kepala dan mencondongkan bahu ke arah anak gadis berparas lembut tersebut. "Apa menurutmu, aku pantas ... bersanding dengan Namikaze?"

Seraya bertepuk tangan, Mikoto sontak menjawab, "_Mochiron_! Dari apa yang sudah kudengar, kalian berdua benar-benar tampak mesraaa sekali!"

Tergelitik akan respons yang diberikannya, kau mendengus pelan. "Kamu hanya merepetisi kata-kata Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ saja, Mikoto. _Fufuh_, rupanya Klan Uchiha suka bergosip juga ya!" tanggapmu, berkomentar tengil sambil menarik diri dan kembali duduk ke posisimu semula.

Mikoto melambaikan tangannya, menyergah panik, "_Sonna koto jyanai wa_! Klan Uchiha tidak pernah bergosip! Hanya bertukar persepsi saja, Kushina!"

Kau tergelak tawa, mengamati tingkah sahabatmu yang terlihat lucu itu. "Iya, iya. _Gomen nasai _'_ttebane_. Klan Uchiha memang lebih terkenal akan keseriusan persepsi mereka yang kaku. Terlebih lagi Uchiha Fugaku," ujarmu, mengerlingkan tatapan tengil ke arahnya. "_Tatte_, itulah alasan utama mengapa Mikoto-ku ini sangat, sangat, saaangat menyukainya _dattebaneee_~"

Sebersit rona melintas di kedua belah pipi Mikoto. Tetapi, kautahu benar, dia bukanlah tipe gadis _dandere_ yang akan menutupi perasaannya begitu saja. "Fugaku-_kun_ terkadang juga bisa bersikap santai dan menyenangkan, Kushina," tukasnya, membela sang "Fugaku-_kun_"—yang kaukenal baik sebagai tunangan tersayang sahabatmu itu.

"Dan kembali ke pertanyaanmu tadi; kamu _memang pantas_ bersanding dengan Namikaze Minato-_san_. Bahkan, aku saaangat yakin, kalian bisa menikah dan memiliki putra-putri yang amat menggemaskan nantinya. Kemudian, putra-putri kita masing-masing bisa berkawan karib ... _ara_! Atau kita jodohkan saja sekalian!" sekali lagi Mikoto bertepuk tangan, ditingkah manik obsidiannya yang berbinar-binar. "_Kyaa_! Bagaimana menurutmu, Kushina? Sungguh menyenangkan jika kelak kita bisa berbesan, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi, kau hanya sanggup membenamkan wajahmu ke dalam kehangatan selimut _kotatsu_. Merasakan antusiasme Mikoto, justru kian membuatmu kembali dirundung rasa malu.

Usai merampungkan tugas sekolah bersama, kau mohon diri untuk pamit pulang. Mikoto turut mengantarmu sampai ke gerbang pembatas areal tanah Klan Uchiha, sambil merongrongimu untuk menyetujui 'proposal' yang menyangkut masa depan putra-putri kalian—yang hanya sanggup kautanggapi dengan tawa seadanya.

Sebelum pulang ke _Uzushio Jinja_, kauputuskan untuk mampir ke toko sayuran yang terletak di antara deretan toko dan kedai makanan, di jalanan setapak menuju Balai Pemerintahan Desa Konoha. Sembari melangkahkan kaki yang berbalut _tabi_ dan beralaskan _geta_, sesekali kau menengadahkan kepala, mengamati langit biru berawan kelabu yang menaungi desa, dengan suasana hati yang nyaman. Angin musim gugur beberapa kali menyemburkan hawa dingin yang cukup mampu menjengut iga. Untunglah, syal tebal kecokelatan yang kaubebatkan di sekeliling leher dan rambutmu yang diikat pita putih, sanggup mengantisipasi probabilitas kau menggigil kedinginan.

Setibamu di toko bahan sayuran, kau bertukar sapa dengan si pemilik toko berparas kisut nan ramah. Setelah menanyakan kabar dan mengobrol sebentar dengan pria berusia senja tersebut, kau mulai menilik sayur-mayur yang terhampar di wadahnya; memilah-milah jenis sayuran yang akan kaumasak untuk santapan siang nanti.

Tatkala kau menguarkan tangan dan hendak mengambil seikat sawi putih segar, sontak kau mendesah kaget, merasakan sesuatu diusapkan sekonyong-konyong ke pipimu. Serta merta kau berpaling muka dan beradu mata dengan sepasang manik biru safir nan cemerlang, yang akhir-akhir ini kuasa membuatmu tergoda.

"Namikaze!" panggilmu, terkesiap manakala mengenali roman sang pemilik iris memesona tersebut.

Namikaze Minato mengulas senyuman lembut dan menyapamu kasual, "_Konnichi wa_, Kushina-_chan_."

Tak sanggup kaucegah, kedua belah pipimu memburatkan rona. "_Konnichi wa_," pelan kaubalas menyapa, merasa gugup melihat sosok sang prodigi Namikaze. Padahal, baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau membicarakannya dengan sahabatmu. Kini, yang bersangkutan mendadak muncul tepat di hadapanmu. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan semata atau karena faktor lainnya, kau tak pernah tahu.

"Tak kukira akan bersua dengan Namikaze di sini," katamu, mengalihkan atensi dari kolam lazuardi memukau miliknya ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati toko. Sedetik berselang, kau mencuri pandang ke parasnya. Namun detik berikutnya, kau pura-pura memerhatikan buah tomat ranum di genggaman tangannya (yang barusan diusapkannya ke pipimu).

Namikaze Minato mengulurkan tomat tersebut ke arahmu. Kali ini, dia mengusapkannya ke cuping hidungmu dengan jahil. "Aku juga merasa senang, bisa bertemu dengan Kushina-_chan_ yang tampak manis dalam seragam _seifuku_."

Kau, yang mengerang protes dan berusaha menjauhkan hidungmu dari usapan tomatnya, terenyak akan frasanya. Namikaze Minato baru saja menyebutmu "_manis_", dan hal itu membuat wajahmu kian merona.

"Namikaze juga tampak rupawan '_ttebane _...," gumammu lirih, diam-diam mengamati penampilan sang prodigi yang berbalut mantel warna _momiji_ di atas setelan _gakuran_-nya. Agaknya, anak muda itu baru saja pulang dari perguruan.

"Rupawan, _eh_?"

Kau mengerjabkan mata, sekali lagi terenyak kala mendengar desahan janggal dari suaranya. Menyadari apa yang barusan kaugumamkan ditangkap indera rungunya, buru-buru kau mengonfirmasi maksud gumamanmu dengan wajah membara. "Aku ... aku hanya menyuarakan opini umum saja, Namikaze! Maksudku ... _etto_ ... semua orang juga pasti setuju kalau aku menyebutmu '_si rupawan_' '_ttebane_! Karena ... _karena_ memang begitulah Namikaze—mempunyai paras yang rupawan dattebane. Bukankah demikian, _Oyaji-san_?"

Si pemilik toko yang sporadis kaumintai opini searah, hanya tertawa menyetujui sebelum kembali melayani pembeli lainnya. Sementara itu, Namikaze Minato terkekeh pelan usai menyimak penuturanmu, yang barusan terdengar seperti racauan bingung.

"_Arigatō na_, Kushina-_chan_. Ini kali pertama aku mendengar seseorang menyebutku demikian," ujar anak muda itu di sela kekehannya. Sebelah tangannya turut terangkat, membelai sisi kepalamu dengan sentuhan afeksional.

Kau menahan napas; merasakan belaian tangannya yang begitu lembut ... nyaris membuai dirimu. Namun, tak ingin semakin terbuai, kaupun menarik kepalamu mundur, menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya. "_Anō, tokorode_ ... apa yang dilakukan seorang Namikaze di sini?" tanyamu usai berdeham sedikit; berupaya mengaburkan rasa malu sekaligus canggung yang melingkupi benakmu.

"Mengikuti Kushina-_chan_," jawab Namikaze Minato lugas, yang langsung mendapat tatapan ganjil darimu.

Sekelebat tawa jenaka pun terdengar kemudian. "Aku bukan _stalker_, Kushina-_chan_," tambahnya, seolah memahami makna tatapan yang kaulayangkan. "Aku baru saja pulang sekolah, lalu mampir sebentar ke kedai _takoyaki_ situ," terangnya dengan jari telunjuk terangkat, menuding kedai kecil yang berjarak dua toko dari tempat kalian berdiri. "Tetapi begitu melihat Kushina-_chan_, entah mengapa, kakiku otomatis melangkah kemari."

"_Hoo_ ...," kau bergumam sambil diam-diam merutuki asumsi negatif yang tadi sempat melintas di otakmu: _asumsi konyol_ yang menuduh sang prodigi Namikaze sebagai seorang _stalker_ atau penguntit.

"Kushina-_chan_ hendak membeli sawi putih, ya?" tanya Minato Namikaze sembari beringsut, mendekatimu. Diambilnya seikat sawi putih segar dari wadahnya, dan kemudian diangsurkannya kepadamu.

"_Ets_? _Ah, hai_ ...," kikuk kau merespons seraya menerima sayuran itu darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan tomat ini?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini, dia menyodorkan tomat yang sedari tadi dalam genggamannya. "Tomat yang mirip Kushina-_chan_ ini."

Kerutan dalam terbentuk di antara alismu, selagi irismu menatapnya. "Kalau _maksud_ Namikaze, julukanku kala masih kanak-kanak ..."

Ceringis polos terpampang di wajah Namikaze Minato, manakala nada terusik dari ucapanmu tertangkap indera rungunya. "_Sore jyanai da_," selanya, menyanggah geli sembari menempelkan tomat itu ke pipimu lagi. "_Maksud-_ku, ketika pipi Kushina-chan merona, warnanya semerah tomat ini."

Enggan menanggapi komentar Namikaze Minato, kaupun memalingkan muka dan menjauhkan pipimu dari tomat tersebut. Tak lupa jua kausembunyikan rona merah yang menggayuti pipimu, ke balik syal yang kaukenakan. Kemudian, di bawah tatapan manik safirnya yang mengamatimu intens, kau berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan berlagak memilah-milah sayuran yang akan kaumasak nanti. Dan seusai membayar belanjaanmu kepada si pemilik toko, kau berpaling dan berpamitan dengan sang prodigi, yang hanya merespons dengan dagu terangguk singkat dan senyum tersemat manis di bibirnya.

Di tengah perjalanan kaki ke _Uzushio Jinja_, benakmu dibayangi imaji Namikaze Minato. Meski kau bersikeras untuk mengenyahkannya, namun sosok menawan sang prodigi tak kunjung memudar. _Memang_, kausadari benar dirimu telah terbuai akan tatapannya; kausadari benar dirimu telah tertarik akan pesonanya. Akan tetapi, mungkinkah hal tersebut mengindikasikan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?

Jika selama ini, kau ternyata telah memendam kasih kepada Namikaze Minato?

Sejurus kau menggelengkan kepala, menampik jauh kemungkinan itu. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin _dattebane_!" sergahmu keras, merepetisi frasa negatif tersebut berulang kali. Kendati bibirmu bergumam penolakan, hatimu _toh_ tetap berujar sebaliknya, seiring memori otak membawamu kembali ke momen pernyataan suka sang prodigi yang tercetus tempo hari.

_"Kushina-_chan_, aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Walau aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tiba-tiba bisa menyukaimu, tetapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kurasakan ini."_

Mengingatnya pun tak ayal mengundang kemunculan rona merah di wajah. Dengap jantung turut bertalu jua, ditingkah sensasi aneh dalam perut yang berjumpalitan ria. Meskipun demikian, egomu masih memungkirinya.

"Hanya karena pipiku bersemu dan ... jantungku berpacu tak wajar kala membayangkan Namikaze ... bukan berarti aku memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya _dattebane_!" jerkahmu, menandaskan diri seraya berupaya menetralisir panas wajah dan meminimalisir debaran dada, yang tak kunjung mereda.

Dan ketika kau sibuk berkutat dalam sesi penyangkalan hati, tak sempat kau memerhatikan langit yang menaungimu, disesaki gumpalan kumulus kelabu. Atau pula menyadari tanah yang kaujejaki, dijatuhi buliran air evaporasi alami. Baru kau mengetahuinya ketika rasa panas di wajahmu, tergantikan sensasi dingin dari derasnya rintik hujan.

"_Waa_! Mengapa hujan mendadak turun di saat begini '_ttebane_?"

Buru-buru kau merundukkan kepala dan menaunginya dengan satu tangan yang tak mendekap kantung kertas belanjaan. Dengan sigap manik ametismu bergerak mencari tempat untuk berteduh dari guyuran hujan frontal. Namun belum sempat kau menemukannya, sekonyong-konyong sesuatu telah menaungi kepalamu dari rinai hujan. Kau mendongak, mendapati selembar kain mantel warna _momiji_ terentang di atas kepala. Kau mengerjab, mendapati seraut wajah rupawan sang prodigi di baliknya.

"Namikaze?" panggilmu, memandanginya dengan manik terpana.

Namikaze Minato mencanangkan senyuman lebar dari balik mantel yang menaungimu. Wajah serta rambutnya tampak kuyup tersiram hujan. Dan alih-alih menghiraukan kondisinya, dia menggagas riang, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Kushina-_chan_!"

Iris ametismu membeliak. Tak ingin sampai merepotkannya, kau mulai memrotes, "Tetapi, Namikaze akan semakin kehujanan—"

"_Zenzen ki ni shinai da_. Asalkan Kushina-_chan_ tidak kehujanan, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan!" selanya sebelum memintamu untuk turut berlari bersamanya menuju _Uzushio Jinja_. Kau yang tak mungkin berdalih untuk menolak kebaikannya, akhirnya hanya mampu berkompromi menyelaraskan akselerasi ayunan tungkaimu dengannya.

Tak berselang lama, kalian sampai di gerbang pembatas areal _Uzushio Jinja_. Akan tetapi, perlu waktu dan atensi ekstra untuk kalian meniti ceruk anak tangga bebatuannya yang licin. Selepas menjejakkan kaki di ceruk anak tangga teratas, kalian kembali berlari menyeberangi pelataran kuil dan berhenti tepat di depan _genkan_ rumah, dimana Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ menyambut kepulanganmu dengan selembar handuk kering di tangan.

"_Okaeri, Imōtochan_! _Ets_, ada _Senpai-kun_ juga, rupanya. _Aro_! Mengapa kau sampai basah kuyup begini, _Senpai-kun_?"

"Namikaze tadi mengantarku pulang sambil memayungiku dengan mantelnya. Tetapi, dia sendiri malah kehujanan," selorohmu, menjawab seraya menyerahkan kantung kertas belanjaanmu kepada Nawaki-_no-nīchan_. Kemudian, kau gegas meraih handuk dari tangan pemuda itu untuk diselimutkan ke bahu Namikaze Minato.

"Bisakah Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ meminjamkan pakaian kering untuk Namikaze?" pintamu urgesif, berpaling ke _Onīchan_-mu.

"_Wakatta_!" respons pemuda berparas imut itu, bercericip tanggap. "_Ah_! _Tokorode_, aku sudah menghangatkan air dalam bak _ofuro_. Jadi, _Imōtochan_ bisa langsung menggunakannya untuk berendam!" sahutnya, memberitahumu, tepat sebelum punggungnya berlalu ke arah koridor.

"Kupikir, Namikaze-lah yang membutuhkan _ofuro_ di sini." Kau berujar serius, mencermati keadaan sang prodigi yang basah kuyup dari pucuk kepala hingga ujung sepatu. Buliran air bening meluncur dari keliman _gakuran_-nya, dan kemudian menetes ke lantai _genkan_.

"Mari kuantar ke kamar mandi, Namikaze," ajakmu seraya mengganti _geta_ dengan _surippa_—atau sandal rumahan, yang kauambil dari _getabako_—atau rak alas-kaki.

"_Kamaimasen_, Kushina-_chan_. Aku bisa mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk, lalu mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian kering saja," elak anak muda itu, selagi kau membantunya berganti surippa, dan kemudian membimbingnya menyusuri koridor panjang yang mengarah ke kamar mandi.

"Kamu _butuh_ berendam sekarang, Namikaze! Kalau tidak, nanti kamu malah terserang flu setelah tadi kehujanan _dattebane_!" timpalmu dengan determinasi berupa gelengan kepala; membungkam dalih sang prodigi yang tampak enggan merepotkanmu.

"Nah, di sini lah kamar mandi keluarga kami. Namikaze bisa menggunakannya seleluasa mungkin," tawarmu, sesampai kalian di depan pintu geser kamar mandi. "Dan itu ... setelah menanggalkan seragam dan kaus kaki, tolong masukkan saja ke bak cucian ini, dan taruh baknya di luar pintu ya! Supaya aku bisa langsung mencucinya nanti."

"Kushina-_chan_ mau mencuci seragamku?" tanyanya, mengonfirmasi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kau mengangguk mantap. "_Un_! Sekalian mantel Namikaze juga '_ttebane_!" imbuhmu, ditingkahi gerakan tangan memasukkan mantel basah, yang tadi digunakan Namikaze Minato untuk memayungimu, ke dalam bak cucian.

Senyuman lembut terkulum di bibirnya kala manik safirnya tertumbuk intens ke dalam manik ametismu. "Kushina-_chan_ benar-benar calon istriku yang baik ya."

Mendengar selarik klausanya, malah membuat wajahmu seketika membara. "Ja—jangan mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan lagi, Namikaze! _Memangnya_, siapa yang calon istrimu? Se—sembarangan saja _dattebane_!" geragap kau menyahut dengan bermuka sebal kendati jantungmu kembali berdegup abnormal. Buru-buru kau menyingkir dari hadapannya—tak luput jua menyembunyikan rona pipi dari netra Nawaki-_no-nīchan_, yang berpapasan denganmu di koridor.

Usai menanggalkan syal serta mengganti setelan _seifuku_ dengan _haori_ dan _hakama_ di kamar, kau segera beranjak untuk mengambil bak cucian berisi mantel, setelan gakuran, dan kaus kaki basah milik Namikaze Minato dari depan pintu geser kamar mandi. Kaubawa cucian tersebut ke ruang mencuci, kaumasukkan semuanya ke dalam mesin cuci.

Selepas menyetel waktu di mesin itu, kau beranjak ke dapur untuk bergegas menyiapkan makan siang. Manakala melewati ruang keluarga, kautemukan Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ sedang asyik menyeduh semangkuk _nūdoru_—atau mi instan—sembari bergelung selimut _kotatsu_.

"Jangan katakan kalau Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ hendak bersantap siang dengan _itu_ saja '_ttebane_," tegurmu dengan bibir mencebik masam.

Mendengar teguran sinismu, pemuda beriris hijau-keabuan itu mendongak dan memamerkan cengiran lugu di wajahnya yang kekanakan. "Kulihat, kantung belanjaanmu berisi sayuran sawi, _Imōto_-ku sayang. Karena itulah, aku putuskan saja _nūdoru_ ini sebagai santapan siang-ku."

"Sayuran lebih bergizi daripada _nūdoru_ '_ttebane_. Karena mengandung asupan gizi yang lebih dibutuhkan tubuh daripada _nūdoru_ yang mengandung zat adiktif _dattebane_," ceriwis kau menggerutu seraya menghampiri dan mengambil semangkuk _nūdoru_ yang mengepul itu dari Nawaki-_no-nīchan_.

Tanpa mengindahkan rajukan dari _Onīchan_-mu, kau melangkah memasuki dapur dan meletakkan _nūdoru_ itu di atas konter. Barulah kemudian, kau mengenakan celemek dan gegas menyibukkan diri dengan sayuran sawi putih dari kantung kertas belanjaanmu. Siang ini, kau ingin mengolah sawi putih menjadi rebusan sayur berbumbu _kombu dashi_—atau kaldu dari rumput laut kering. Untuk itu, kaumulai mencuci sawi dan _kombu_, menyiapkan bumbu dapur, dan menyalakan kompor guna merebus sayuran dan _kombu_ dalam dua panci yang berbeda.

Selagi kau sibuk memasak, Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ tampak menyelinap dari balik bahumu, berusaha diam-diam mengambil kembali _nūdoru_-nya. Akan tetapi, usahanya bersua kesiasiaan begitu kau memergoki aksinya. Namun, seiring suara keroncongan terdengar mengusik dari dalam perut _Onīchan_-mu, terpaksa kau memperbolehkannya menyantap _nūdoru_, sebagai pengganjal lambungnya sampai masakanmu siap disuguhkan.

Usai meneguk tetes terakhir dari kuah _nūdoru_-nya, Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ berinisiatif untuk menyiapkan meja dan peralatan makan, yang ditempatkannya di sebelah _kotatsu_. Sementara itu, kau berlalu sebentar ke ruang mencuci untuk mengangkat dan menjemur cucian di sana.

Ketika hendak kembali ke dapur, kau bertemu dengan Namikaze Minato, yang baru saja menutup pintu geser kamar mandi. Tubuhnya sudah berbalut kaus polo hijau dan celana cokelat kedodoran, yang sembirannya sampai menutupi tumit kaki. Sehelai handuk tampak menggantung di lehernya, sedangkan buliran air bening masih menetes dari helaian rambutnya.

"Kushina-_chan_." Seulas senyuman hangat seketika merekah tatkala iris sang prodigi menangkap sosokmu yang menghampirinya. "_Arigatō gozaimashita_, sudah mengizinkanku menggunakan kamar mandi dan berendam di bak _ofuro_-nya yang hangat."

"_Un_ ...," terbata kau menimpal dengan kedua belah pipi yang menitikkan rona. Manik ametismu turut membulat, memandangi penampilan sang Namikaze Minato yang segar selepas mandi berendam.

"Seragammu sudah kucuci dan kujemur," katamu sambil berkedip dan berdeham, menyadari indera netramu terlampau lama memandanginya. "Aku juga sedang menyiapkan santapan siang. Jadi ... _etto_, sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama, Namikaze?"

Anak muda itu melebarkan senyuman dan merespons antusias, "Dengan senang hati! Kebetulan aku juga ingin mencicipi lagi kelezatan masakan rumahan buatan Kushina-_chan_." Kemudian, kepalang semangat dia menambahkan, "Setelah menyantap _kare_ Kushina-_chan_ malam lalu, aku jadi ketagihan akan rasanya! _Jitsu ni oishīkatta_, Kushina-_chan_!"

Mendengar respons sarat pujiannya, kau semakin tersipu. Dadamu berdebar-debar, merasakan kesenangan tersendiri manakala mengetahui sang prodigi menyukai masakanmu. Tanpa bisa menahannya, bibirmu pun diam-diam membentuk sesimpul senyum.

"_Shikashi_ ... sebelum makan, seharusnya keringkan dulu rambutmu dengan benar, Namikaze," tegurmu geli kala mengalihkan pandangan ke surai kuningnya yang kuyup dan tampak seakan layu. "Kalau helaiannya masih basah begitu, nanti malah masuk angina, bukan?"

Spontan Namikaze Minato membungkukkan badan, merendahkan pucuk kepalanya agar sejajar dengan sudut pandangmu. Sambil menyunggingkan senyuman dan mengerlingkan mata ke depan, dia mengaju pinta, "Bagaimana kalau Kushina-_chan_ saja yang mengeringkan rambutku dengan benar?"

Sekilas, kau mengerjabkan kelopak mata; sejenak, kau tampak ragu sekaligus malu untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Tetapi kemudian, kau mengangkat kedua tangan, dengan canggung memindahkan handuk yang tersampir di lehernya ke puncak kepala, dan lamat-lamat mulai mengelap rambutnya.

Sementara kau telaten mengeringkan surai kuningnya, Namikaze Minato hanya memfokuskan tatapannya ke parasmu dari sela-sela sembiran handuk yang kaugunakan. Ketika kau memergoki tatapan intensnya, gerakan tanganmu pun otomatis terhenti. Namun belum sempat kau menyuarakan teguran, dia melontar tanya heran, "Mengapa rambutmu sering terikat pita, Kushina-_chan_?"

Tercenung atas pertanyaannya, kau merespons dengan memiringkan kepala. "_Hoe_?"

"Padahal, Kushina-_chan_ akan semakin tampak manis bila rambutnya tergerai panjang, bukan?"

Mendengar bibirnya menuangkan komentar tulus, pipimu kontan bersemu merah. Kau hendak membuka mulut untuk menyergah, namun urung begitu mendengar suara lain menyela, "_Imōtochan_-ku takkan mau menggerai rambutnya, _Senpai-kun_!"

Seraya menurunkan tanganmu dari rambut sang prodigi, kau berpaling ke belakang dan bertatapan dengan manik hijau-keabuan milik Nawaki-_no-nīchan_, yang berjalan mendekati kalian.

"_Takkan mau_?" Namikaze Minato mengulang sambil menelengkan kepalanya, yang masih bertudungan handuk.

Nawaki-_no-nīchan_, yang telah berdiri sambil merangkul bahumu, mengangguk yakin. "_Un_. _Imōtochan_-ku ini jelas tak akan mau _lho_!" tegas dia merepetisi. Kemudian, terpampang ceringis tengil di wajahnya kala satu tangannya yang bebas terangkat, menyinggung belah kanan pipimu: mencubit dan menariknya sampai melar. "Sebab, wajah berpipi tembam ini, akan tampak semakin bundar, seperti buah tomat, bila helaian rambutnya sampai tergerai, _Senpai-kun_!"

Merasakan nyeri akibat cubitannya, kau sontak meronta-ronta seraya menepuk punggung tangan _Onīchan_-mu beberapa kali. "Berhenti mencubitku, Nawaki-_no-nīchan_! _Itai dattebane_!"

Alih-alih menghiraukanmu, si bungsu dari Senju bersaudara itu malah semakin gemas mempermainkan kedua belah pipimu sembari melayangkan cericip sindir kepada sang prodigi. "Dan tidak hanya itu saja! Rambut merah _Imōtochan_-ku yang tergerai nanti, akan mencuat-cuat dan meliuk-liuk liar, seperti ekor _Kyūbi no Yōko_, bila dia sampai tersulut emosi. Mengerikan sekali kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, bukan?"

"Nawaki-_no-nīchan_!" sergahmu keras, masih berusaha melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari pipimu yang memerah lantaran nyeri, malu, sekaligus kesal dengan fakta konyol yang diungkapkannya di depan Namikaze Minato.

"_Sore demo_," kata sang prodigi dengan nada yakin, yang langsung menarik atensi darimu, "aku yakin, Kushina-_chan_ tetap akan tampak semakin manis dengan rambut merah tergerai panjang."

Ditingkah senyuman lembut dan sorot mata teduh dari anak muda itu, keruan saja kau terpana. Entah mengapa, sekonyong-konyong napasmu tertahan, jantung turut terpacu kencang, dan hanya degupannya yang terdengar manakala sepasang irismu terpaku ke dalam kolam lazuardinya ... lamat-lamat tertawan dalam buaian kilauannya ...

... sampai suara teguran interupsif dari Nawaki-_no-nīchan_, mengentaskanmu secara paksa dari lamunan terlarang.

"_Oi, oi_! Yang benar saja, _Senpai-kun_! Aku mengerti kalau kau sangat menyukai _Imōtochan_-ku. Tetapi, tidak bisakah kau merayu _Imōtochan_-ku ketika aku sedang tidak berada di antara kalian? Aku jadi merasa risih, melihatmu memandangi _Imōtochan_-ku seperti itu, kautahu?"

Mendengar sungutan dalam teguran Nawaki-_no-nīchan_, Namikaze Minato spontan mencanangkan sunggingan lugu di kedua sudut bibirnya, sembari menarik handuk dari kepalanya. Kau sendiri buru-buru berpaling muka dan berlagak menekuri tangan kiri _Onīchan_-mu, yang masih bertengger di bahu.

"Ya sudahlah. Kurasa, sudah cukup adegan mesra yang perlu kusaksikan dari kalian." Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ melengos geli sembari melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahumu. "Yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus segera bersantap siang kalau tak ingin makanannya jadi dingin! Jadi, ayo makan, _Senpai-kun_! Kau juga, _Imōtochan_!" sahutnya, ganti merangkul bahu anak muda itu, dan lekas menariknya menjauh dari depan pintu geser kamar mandi.

Sementara dua siswa seperguruan itu melangkah mendahuluimu, kau mengangkat tangan ke balik leher, memindahkan rambutmu yang diikat pita putih ke depan pundak, dan memandanginya dengan penuh pertimbangan. Lamat-lamat terngiang kembali suara lembut Namikaze Minato di gendang telinga ...

_"... aku yakin, Kushina-_chan_ tetap akan tampak semakin manis dengan rambut merah tergerai panjang."_

... yang kuasa mengundang bibir ranummu untuk mengulum senyum sipu, sesaat sebelum kau beranjak mengikuti mereka ke ruang keluarga, dimana kalian akan bersantap siang bersama.

•

•

Matahari bergerak condong ke ufuk barat: hendak menenggelamkan diri seraya menebarkan semburat cahaya jingga di langit nila yang menggantung rendah. Meski petang hampir bertandang, namun kau masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu membersihkan halaman _Uzushio Jinja_. Bukannya kau lamban untuk menyelesaikan tugas menyapu dan mengumpulkan dedaunan kering _momiji_, yang melurung turun dari dedahanan _Ginko biloba_ tersebut. Akan tetapi, ada yang tengah menghambat laju kinerjamu: Belasan insekta bersayap sisik biru, yang berkepakan ria mengitarimu—kebanyakan berkerumun sembari mengendus-endus helaian suraimu yang berhiaskan pita putih.

"_Mō_! Kalau kalian mengerumuniku begini, bagaimana aku bisa merampungkan tugasku '_ttebane_?" makimu keki, ditingkahi roman bersungut sebal. "Berhenti mengerumuniku! _Syuh, syuh_! Menjauhlah, _Chō-tachi_!" usirmu, dengan serampangan mengayun-ayunkan ujung gagang sapu lidi yang kaupegang ke sembarang arah.

Alih-alih mengindahkan aksimu yang berjibaku menghalau mereka, kerumunan kupu-kupu biru pastel dengan sembiran sayap berwarna hitam dan berbulu putih tersebut, malah kian bergairah untuk menyerbumu. Bahkan, dua-tiga di antaranya berhinggapan dengan kepakan sukacita di pucuk kepala.

"Berhenti mengerumuniku _dattebane_!" jerkahmu dengan kepala mulai memanas, tersulut emosi. Tak henti-hentinya kau mengayunkan gagang sapu lidi ke arah kiri dan kanan secara bergantian, namun kau tetap kewalahan menghadapi agresi mesra yang dilancarkan oleh para _Lepidoptera_ mungil tersebut.

Tak ada jalan lain, kau buru-buru mengambil langkah mundur, bermaksud untuk menghindar. Akan tetapi, tak sampai lima langkah, tumit beralaskan _zori_ milikmu terselip keliman _hakama_. Hingga kemudian, tubuhmu pun tersentak ke belakang—tertarik gravitasi dan hendak terjungkal ke bumi.

Kau memekik ngeri, mencengkeram gagang sapu lidi, dan memejamkan mata; tak kuasa membayangkan rasa sakit bilamana punggungmu nanti menghantam tanah. Namun sebelum hal yang kautakutkan benar-benar terjadi, sepasang tangan terlebih dulu terulur ke depan, menangkap pundakmu dengan sigap dari arah belakang.

"Kushina-_chan_, _daijōbu_?"

Tergugah akan suara interogatif halus yang menjamah gendang telinga, kau lekas membuka mata dan menengadahkan wajah. Begitu menemukan sepasang manik biru safir nan familiar dari balik ubun-ubun, kau langsung melebarkan mata. "_Ara_! Namikaze!" semburmu, terkesiap kala mengenali sang pemilik manik cemerlang tersebut.

Namikaze Minato, yang merundukkan kepala di samping gagang sapu lidi yang masih kaucengkeram, menyematkan seulas senyum geli sambil mengumandangkan komentar senda, "Rupanya, Kushina-_chan_ ceroboh juga ya."

Sesaat, kelopak matamu mengerjab. Kemudian, pipimu memburatkan rona. "A—aku bukannya ceroboh '_ttebane_!" sergahmu gusar dengan dada bergemuruh kencang, sewaktu menyadari posisi punggungmu yang terlalu merapat ke dadanya. "_Chō-tachi_ lah yang menyebabkanku hampir terjatuh _dattebane_! Sedari tadi mereka hanya mengganguku saja dan ... dan ... _etto_, Namikaze,"—intonasi suaramu yang tadinya meninggi, entah mengapa, lamat-lamat melemah—"_anō_ ... bisakah kamu ... membantuku berdiri sekarang? Aku ... sudah tidak apa-apa _dattebane_."

Menangkap engahan janggal dari suaramu, anak muda itu menelengkan kepala dan menatapmu dalam diam, hingga mengundang gelagat salah tingkah darimu.

"_Ah_, baiklah, Kushina-_chan_," responsnya kalem kemudian, menuruti permintaanmu dengan senyuman masih tercanang. Setelah itu, dengan gerakan mantap dia menggangkat bahumu dan mendorongnya dengan lembut ke depan, sampai alas _zori_-mu kembali berpijak ke tanah.

"_Arigatō_," lirih kau bergumam setelah Namikaze Minato menolakkan jemarinya dari pundakmu. Setelah itu, kau memungguinya lantaran ingin segera menetralisir panas wajah dan dengap jantungmu, akibat dari kontak fisik dadakan barusan.

"_Cupido comyntas_."

Kau yang masih berkutat dalam netralisasi diri, menengok sedikit dan melontar tanya, "_Nani_?"

Anak muda itu melambaikan tangan ke arah para kupu-kupu, yang tetap intens berkepakan di sekitar pucuk kepalamu. "_Cupido comyntas_," ulangnya dengan pelafalan yang lebih jelas, "adalah nama ilmiah dari kupu-kupu mungil ini."

"_E, hontō_?" timpalmu, sedikit terenyak. Tanpa sadar kau membalikkan badan ke hadapan Namikaze Minato, namun pandangan matamu mengarah ke salah satu kupu-kupu, yang mengepakkan sayap sisik biru pastelnya ke dekat helaian poni belah kirimu. "Jadi, _Chō-tachi_ ini punya nama juga, ya? _Kyūpiddo_ ... _apa_?"

"_Cupido comyntas_," ujarnya, kembali merapal nama binomium tersebut. "Atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan: _Si Biru Berekor dari Timur_."

Tatkala mengatakannya, tungkai anak muda itu berayun mantap—menghampirimu dan hanya menyisakan jarak dua jengkal di antara tapak kaki kalian. Serta merta kaualihkan atensimu ke arahnya; terkejut menyadari batas nyaman proksimitas di antara kalian, lagi-lagi tereduksi. Sesi netralisasi dirimu pun buyar, mengakibatkan anomali panas wajah dan dengap jantung kembali mendera.

"Mereka merupakan insekta dari keluarga _Lycaenidae_," lanjut sang prodigi seraya mengangkat tangan, mencoba mengundang salah satu dari sekawanan _Cupido comyntas_ tersebut untuk hinggap di buku jari telunjuknya. Namun, mereka hanya berkepakan melewatinya begitu saja. "Juga satu genus dengan _Cupido argiades_, yang lebih umum terlihat di Asia Timur."

"_Sō_ ... _desu ka_?" gumammu seadanya, tak terlalu menyimak penjelasan Namikaze Minato lantaran kepalang terdistraksi oleh aroma kayu manis dari tubuhnya—yang entah mengapa terasa menenangkan ... sekaligus menggoda.

"_Sō nanda_." Kali ini, Namikaze Minato memfokuskan tatapan kolam lazuardi memukaunya ke dalam manik lembayung milikmu. Jemarinya yang tadi menggantung di udara, turut berpindah untuk memjumput seberkas rambutmu dan membawanya ke dekat cuping hidung; berlagak seakan-akan mengendusnya. Setelah itu, senyumannya melebur tawa rendah kala mengimbuhkan, "Dan _Cupido comyntas_ yang tengah mengerumuni Kushina-_chan_ ini, adalah para pejantan yang ingin berinteraksi secara seksual."

Kau mengerjab, tersentak dari buaian kolam lazuardi milik Namikaze Minato, ketika pemburit klausa informatif dari bibirnya merasuk ke gendang telinga. "_Hoe_? _Berinteraksi secara seksual_?" kau merepetisi dengan kernyitan dalam di antara tautan alismu. "Apa maksud—" gerakan bibirmu spontan terhenti begitu makna harfiah dari frasa "seksual" tercetus dalam kepala. Hingga kemudian, kau membeliakkan mata seraya mengguratkan ekspresi gamang di roman muka. "_Hoeee_? Chō-tachi ingin mengawiniku '_ttebane_? _Na_—_naze watashi na no_? Aku bukan kupu-kupu betina _dattebane_!"

Alih-alih bersimpati atas kegamangan yang tengah kaurasakan, tawa Namikaze Minato malah kian berderai jenaka. "Meski memang bukan kupu-kupu betina, namun rambut Kushina-_chan_ menguarkan feromon sintetis yang terlampau kuat sehingga sanggup memikat para pejantan _Cupido comyntas_ untuk mendekat." Dia mulai melilitkan seberkas rambutmu di jarinya kala mengurai penjelasannya di sela-sela tawa. "Dan walaupun feromon sintetis di rambut Kushina-_chan_ juga merangsang naluri seksual mereka, _Chō-tachi_ tidak akan melakukan apa pun—kecuali mengerumuni sumber feromon ini berasal."

Usai menyimak uraian sang prodigi yang menenangkan, kegamanganmu pun perlahan menguap. Kau menghela napas dan menyunggingkan senyuman goyah. Namun, respons manualmu hanya berlangsung sececah ketika suatu kesadaran menyembul di kepala. "_Chotto_—bagaimana Namikaze bisa tahu kalau ada feromon sintetis di rambutku _dattebane_?"

Tawa Namikaze Minato memudar, berganti sunggingan senyum cerkas. Sambil mengedikkan bahu, Namikaze Minato menjawab lugas, "Aku hanya sekadar menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang kuamati, Kushina-_chan_."

Sudut manikmu mengerling sebentar ke arah telunjuknya (yang tengah jahil melilit dan mengurai seberkas rambutmu, memainkannya berulang kali) sebelum menatapnya dengan satu alis berjingkat tinggi. "Maksud Namikaze?"

Gerakan telunjuk jahilnya pun terhenti. "Maksudku," katanya, memulai konfirmasi, "memerhatikan warna biru pada sayap _Chō-tachi_ yang berkepakan di dekat rambut Kushina-_chan_ ini, aku langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah jenis pejantan dari spesies _Cupido comyntas_, yang akan berkerumun bersama ketika bebauan kuat dari feromon betina menjamah indera penciuman mereka. Dan karena feromon adalah senyawa khemis yang hanya mampu mempengaruhi individu dari spesies sejenis, dengan segera aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa feromon yang menguar dari rambut Kushina-_chan_ ini, pastilah sejenis feromon sintetis atau buatan manusia semata. Begitu."

"_Ā, sō desu ne_." Lamat kau menganggukkan dagu, seiring mencerna konfirmasi panjang yang tertuang dari bibir anak muda itu.

"Tetapi, aku juga bertanya-tanya, mengapa dan bagaimana bisa sampai ada feromon sintetis menguar dari rambutmu, Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Namikaze Minato, menyuarakan rasa penasaran yang sedari awal menggayuti benaknya.

Seketika, gelagatmu berubah. Desahan panjang sarat kekesalan pun terdengar, diiringi sekelebat gerakan menggembungkan sebelah pipi, sebelum kau menyahut dengan dongkol, "_Mō_,_ sore wa _..._ subete no _Nawaki_-no-nīchan no sei dakara dattebane_!"

"_Sō darō_?" Namikaze Minato menimpal heran, kendati sempat kauperhatikan jua sudut bibirnya yang berkedut dan manik safirnya yang berkilat geli kala mengamatimu bersungut kekanakan. "Memang, kesalahan apa yang sudah dilakukan Senju padamu dengan feromon sintetis itu?"

Karena Namikaze Minato tampak ingin mengetahui akar dari problema "_agresi kupu-kupu_" yang tengah kauhadapi ini, kaupun segera menceritakan insiden menyebalkan yang menimpamu sore tadi.

Dimulai ketika kau yang hendak keluar untuk menunaikan tugas _miko_-mu, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh peringatan nyaring dari Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ dan bayangan sebuah tabung kecil yang melambung cepat ke arahmu. Moncong tabung itu terlampau condong, hingga kemudian likuid di dalamnya tersiram sepenuhnya ke pucuk kepalamu, sebelum kau sempat menghindar. Spontan kau memekik dan mengibas-ngibaskan likuid itu dari rambutmu. Namun, Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ dengan panik mencekal tanganmu dan menyergah bahwa likuid itu adalah larutan ekstraksi yang mengandung sejenis feromon sintetis untuk ngengat.

Keruan saja kau memekik jijik, meronta-ronta, dan menghardik _Onīchan_-mu untuk lekas mengenyahkan feromon itu sebelum ngengat-ngengat berdatangan dan mengerumuni kepalamu. Tetapi, Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ tidak bisa melakukannya lantaran feromon tersebut adalah bahan terpenting untuk tugas makalah biologinya berdua Aburame Shibi, yang harus dikumpulkan sebelum _Kimatsu Tesuto_ diadakan.

"_Matta_, Kushina-_chan_," terdengar suara Namikaze Minato yang menyela ceritamu. "Kalau feromon tersebut sebenarnya untuk menarik para ngengat, lantas mengapa para _Cupido comyntas_ yang mengerumunimu sekarang?" tanyanya, memasang tampang berpikir.

Kau menggeleng lemah. "_Naze nanoka shiranai _'_ttebane_." Seraya memandangi kembali salah satu _Lepidoptera_ biru mungil yang masih berkepakan ria di dekat poni belah kirimu, kau mulai mengimbuhkan, "Begitu pula Nawaki-_no-nīchan_, yang tadi memaksaku untuk melakukan uji lapangan bersamanya. Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ tampak bingung; alih-alih ngengat, mengapa malah kupu-kupu biru yang mendadak muncul dan mengerumuniku '_ttebane_?"

"Bisa jadi ... tabung berisi larutan ekstraksi itu tertukar dengan tabung lainnya, yang kebetulan berisi feromon sintetis untuk _Cupido comyntas_."

Menangkap simpulan Namikaze Minato, kau mengalihkan tatapanmu dan menemukannya sedang mengobservasi helaian rambutmu seraya memegangi dagunya dengan ibu jari dan buku telunjuk. Kau jadi sedikit terpana; ini kali pertama kau menyaksikan secara langsung mimik sejati "_sang prodigi_" teraut di wajah rupawannya.

"Lantas, dimana Senju sekarang? Mengapa dia meninggalkan Kushina-_chan_ sendirian dalam keadaan begini?"

Terenyak, kau membalas tatapannya. "Lantaran efek yang dihasilkan feromonnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendakinya, Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ pun segera pergi menemui Shibi-_nīsan_," jawabmu seraya mengangkat bahu. "Sebelum itu, Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ juga menangkap seekor dari _Chō-tachi_ ini. Katanya, hendak ditunjukkan kepada Shibi-_nīsan_ serta."

Setelah itu, kedua sudut bibirmu tertarik ke bawah kala rutukan sebal terlepas dari bibirmu. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyuruh Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ untuk segera menyingkirkan _Chō-tachi_ ini dari rambutku. Tetapi, Nawaki-_no-nīchan_ malah mengatakan kalau mereka sangat cocok denganku, dan memintaku untuk bertahan dulu sampai dia kembali. Padahal, siapa pula yang betah dikerumuni belasan insekta pengganggu begini _dattebane_?"

Alih-alih menanggapi kekesalanmu, sekonyong-konyong Namikaze Minato merengkuh sebelah pipimu, yang sontak membuat kepalamu tersentak samar ke samping. "Apa yang dikatakan Senju benar adanya, Kushina-_chan_. _Cupido comyntas_ ... memang sesuai dengan dirimu," ujarnya lembut, ditingkah tatapan teduh dan kuluman senyum.

"Mereka mempertegas kecantikan alami yang kamu miliki dan"—dia memberi jeda panjang, sementara kau menahan napas dan mencengkeram gagang sapu lidi dengan erat—"_ee_ ... membuatmu semakin tampak ... mempesona."

Kemudian, sesuatu yang tak pernah kaulihat sebelumnya, terjadi. Dengan serentak wajah dan cuping telinga Namikaze Minato menyembulkan warna merah padam, yang kontras dengan warna kolam lazuardi miliknya. Dan seolah menyadari perubahan rona mukanya, dengan terbelalak dia menarik lepas rengkuhannya dari pipimu, dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke barisan pepohonan _Ginko biloba_—yang sedari tadi melurungkan dedaunan _momiji-_nya dengan sahdu di dekat tempat kalian berpijak.

Kau sendiri terpaku; memandangi semu merah di wajahnya, mengamati gestur salah tingkahnya. Sampai kemudian, kau mengerjab dan turut memburatkan rona. Buru-buru kau merundukkan wajah, menekuri ujung kaki yang berbalut _tabi_ seraya menguatkan cengkeraman kedua tanganmu di gagang sapu lidi—hingga yang melingkupi kalian berikutnya hanyalah keheningan janggal, ditemani kisikan angin musim gugur dan kepakan sayap biru para _Lepidoptera_ mungil di pucuk kepala.

Namun, kebisuan yang menjebak kalian tak bertahan terlampau lama. Bibirmu mulai bergerak lamat dalam keterbataan menyuarakan tanggapan. "_Arigatō_ ... atas parafrasa yang tadi Namikaze ungkapkan '_ttebane_ ..."

Perlahan Namikaze Minato mengembalikan tatapan manik safirnya ke arahmu, yang masih bertundukan kepala.

"Tetapi ... meski _Chō-tachi_ membantuku menampakkan ... _umm_, kecantikan alami, tetap saja ... mereka mengganggu rutinitasku membersihkan halaman kuil '_ttebane_."

Rona merah yang sedari tadi menjalari wajah Namikaze Minato, berangsur-angsur memudar. Kemudian, ekspresi kalem tergurat kembali, diiringi seulas senyum terkulum lembut.

"Petang hampir menjelang; dedaunan kering masih berceceran di halaman." Kau menghela napas, muram. "_Mō, dōshiyō 'ttebane_?"

"Aku tidak keberatan menggantikanmu merampungkan tugas menyapu halaman, Kushina-_chan_."

Menangkap tawaran tulus yang tersirat dari ucapannya, sontak kau mengangkat wajah dan membalas tatapannya. "_Ets_, _hontō ni_? Namikaze mau menggantikanku?" tanyamu, agak sangsi. "_Kamaimasen ka_?"

Sekelebat kekehan terdengar renyah, disusul sensasi gelenyar yang terasa dari sentuhan tangan Namikaze Minato, yang mengurai lembut lipatan jemarimu dari gagang sapu lidi. "_Jitsu ni kamaimasen datteba_, Kushina-_chan_," jawabnya, lugas mengonfirmasi dengan kilatan jenaka terpantul di kolam lazuardi miliknya. "Asalkan ada imbalannya."

Seraya memegangi bekas sentuhannya yang masih menggelenyar di jemarimu, kau menjengitkan satu alis, tertegun akan leksikon culas yang mengekori konfirmasinya. Namun, kau urung melontar frasa interogatif lantaran mendengar lanjutan leksikonnya, yang berupa sebaris klausa ajakan manis.

"Pergilah bersamaku mengunjungi Konservasi Kupu-kupu milik Klan Akimichi, Kushina-_chan_. Di sana, kita bisa mencari cara terinstan untuk menetralisir efek feromon di rambutmu."

Faktor jengitan alis lesap, seiring dengap jantung kembali mendominasi indera rungumu. Kendati otakmu memahami bahwa ajakan yang dilayangkannya _tidak menunjukkan isyarat romantis_ apa pun, namun hatimu tetap saja mengembangkan kuncup-kuncup musim semi semu akan prospek "_pergi-berdua-Namikaze_".

Dan tatapan manik safir dari anak muda yang mengenakan kaus gelap berjaring di balik jaket _training_ putihnya itu, tak lekas beralih dari sosokmu. Dengan lengkungan bibir membentuk senyuman asa, dia menanti respons afirmatif tercetus dari bibir ranummu.

Namun, tak perlu menunda terlampau lama, kaupun menyuarakan jawaban yang diinginkannya. "Kurasa, imbalan tersebut tak kelewat pelik untuk kupenuhi. Jadi ... baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersama Namikaze _dattebane_."

Senyuman asa itu keruan melebar manakala menangkap kesan antusias dari nada suaramu. "_Arigatō na_, Kushina-_chan_!" timpal Namikaze Minato dengan muka berseri-seri.

"_Iie_," kau menyanggah seraya menyematkan senyuman sipu. "_Kochira koso 'ttebane_ ..."

Selanjutnya, bak _Déjà Vu_ membayang dari balik pelupuk mata, kau mengamati Namikaze Minato yang dengan cekatan menggerakkan gagang sapu lidi untuk mengumpulkan dedaunan _momiji_, sementara angin musim gugur sesekali mendistraksi dengan semilir bayunya yang jahil. Bahkan, momen tersebut pun sanggup mengundang kedutan samar di bibirmu, seperti tempo senja itu, namun dengan alasan berbeda: perasaan sukacita hangat yang membungkus sekujur tubuhmu, begitu kau memahami betapa mudahnya sosok Namikaze Minato terjangkau olehmu. (_Faktanya_, secara demonstratif, kau memang tengah mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, yang telah memasukkan dedaunan kering itu ke dalam keranjang jerami. _Sayangnya_, sang prodigi lebih mengira permintaanmu untuk menyerahkan keranjang tersebut, ketimbang menyadari kehendakmu untuk menautkan jari-jemari kalian.)

Selepas membawa sekeranjang _momiji_ ke dalam tungku pembakaran di belakang rumah, kau segera memenuhi imbalan yang diminta Namikaze Minato—pergi bersamanya mengunjungi Konservasi Kupu-kupu milik Klan Akimichi. Dan kebetulan, Mito-_no-bāchan_ juga sudah kembali dari Balai Pemerintahan Desa, sehingga kau bisa leluasa meninggalkan kuil meski sebentar. (Awalnya, Mito-_no-bāchan_ terheran-heran melihat belasan _Lepidoptera_ biru yang mengitari pucuk kepalamu. Akan tetapi, setelah menyimak penjelasan gamblang dari Namikaze Minato, beliau akhirnya tersenyum mengizinkanmu pergi berdua sang prodigi.)

Selama perjalanan kaki menuju ke Kediaman Tetua Akimichi dimana konservasi itu berada, pemandangan langka dari sosokmu yang diikuti belasan kupu-kupu biru, tak luput dari netra warga desa Konoha. Berbeda dengan Mito-_no-bāchan_, sebagian reaksi yang mereka berikan malah membuatmu didera rasa malu sekaligus muram. Ada yang menatap aneh, menyuarakan kasak-kusuk, melontar gunjingan, bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk dengan mimik ngeri lantaran terpicu oleh mitos "_kupu-kupu sebagai pengusung arwah dan pesan kematian_".

Namun, kau tak sempat merundukkan kepala, seiring Namikaze Minato meraih tangan kananmu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kaupun tersentak, memutar kepala, dan menemukan wajahnya yang tengah mengangsurkanmu suatu ketenangan ganjil, lewat kuluman senyum dan kilauan kolam lazuardi miliknya.

"_Ne_, Kushina-_chan_," panggilnya lembut sembari menautkan jemarinya ke jemarimu, tanpa memedulikan kasak-kusuk nyaring yang memenuhi hampir seantero ruas jalan setapak desa.

"_Um_?" kau hanya sanggup merespons dengan gumaman pelan lantaran nyaris terlena ke dalam hangat yang berkumparan dari tautan jemarinya, yang turut melesapkan kemuramanmu tanpa bekas.

"Tidakkah Kushina-_chan_ bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku bisa mengenali jenis kupu-kupu yang mengikuti Kushina-_chan_ ini?"

Kau mengerjab, sesaat tercenung dengan klausa interogatifnya. Nalurimu memahami bahwa Namikaze Minato hanya berniat untuk mendistraksi indera rungumu dari kasak-kusuk itu. Akan tetapi, bibirmu telanjur menyuarakan jawaban meski dengan nada tak yakin. "_Etto_ ... karena Namikaze adalah sang prodigi?"

Tawa rendah menggelitik pun menjamah gendang telingamu. "Yaah, aku memang '_sang prodigi_'. Tetapi, itu tidak serta merta menjadikanku tahu banyak tentang kupu-kupu, Kushina-_chan_."

"_Hoe_?" kau menelengkan kepala. "Jadi ... _mengapa_?"

"Karena aku pernah membaca salah satu buku, yang dibawa Jiraiya-_sensei_ dari perjalanan beliau ke belahan bumi bagian barat sana," ujar Namikaze Minato simpel, dengan lengkungan senyum yang tak lekang dari bibirnya. "_Yaah_, sebenarnya, buku tersebut adalah oleh-oleh _Sensei_ untuk Konan-_san_, yang kala itu sedang menggemari _origami_ berbentuk kupu-kupu."

"Konan-_san wa dare 'ttebane_?" selamu, bertanya dengan kerutan samar di dahi. Nama "Jiraiya-_Sensei_" memang sudah familier di telingamu—beliau adalah salah satu dari Trio Cendekiawan terhormat di Konoha (bersama Tsunade-_no-nēchan_ dan Orochimaru-_sama_). Tetapi, kau merasa asing dengan nama perempuan yang barusan disebut secara akrab oleh Namikaze Minato.

_Konan-san? Siapa dia?_ Dan kaupun mulai disergap perasaan waswas janggal manakala jaringan otakmu merajut sebuah pertanyaan akbar: _Apa hubungan Namikaze dengannya?_ (Namun, _tentu saja_, kau buru-buru menghapus pertanyaan itu dari kepalamu dengan alasan, _yaah_ ... memang apa hubungannya denganmu jika mereka memang benar memiliki suatu _hubungan khusus_?)

"Konan-_san_ adalah salah satu anak didik Jiraiya-_sensei_, yang juga tinggal bersamaku di _Dojo_."

Langkahmu sejurus terhenti begitu mendengar jawaban kalemnya, yang amat tak terduga. "_Tinggal bersama Namikaze_?"—tanpa kausadari, intonasi suaramu meninggi—"Tinggal seatap?"

Kali ini, Namikaze Minato lah yang menelengkan kepalanya. "_Sō nanda_," jawabnya lagi dengan lugu.

Perasaan waswas itu kembali membuncah, bersamaan dengan semburan pertanyaan urgesif, "Apa hubungan Namikaze dengannya hingga kalian bisa tinggal seatap berdua _dattebane_?"

Manik safir itu sekerjab membeliak, menatapmu yang terlampau dekat kala mencondongkan wajah ke arahnya, hingga Namikaze Minato pun perlu memundurkan kepalanya sedikit dengan gerakan samar. "Kushina-_chan_ ... agaknya, kamu salah paham ...," tuturnya dengan hati-hati, tanpa mengalihkan manik safirnya dari kilauan ametis milikmu. "Aku dan Konan-_san_ tidak tinggal seatap berdua—tetapi, juga bersama Jiraiya-_sensei_, Yahiko-_nii_, serta Nagato-_nii_."

Kau mengerjab, kembali tercenung. "_Hontō ni uso wo hanashite inai no_?" desakmu kemudian, tampak menyangsikan konfirmasinya.

Namikaze Minato masih menatapmu, lama ... dan sekonyong-konyong tergelak tawa. Kerutan di dahimu pun kian dalam, mengindikasikan betapa terusiknya kau dengan deraian tawanya.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan, Namikaze?" jerkahmu, keki.

Di sela-sela tawanya, Namikaze Minato mencericip riang, "Kecemburuanmu, Kushina-_chan_!"

Tanpa sanggup kaucegah, wajahmu memanas. "Ke—_kecemburuan_ apanya!"

"_Uwaa_, bagaimana ini?" Namikaze Minato tampak bersemangat sendiri, tak mendengar sergahanmu, dan tenggelam dalam perasaan sukacita yang tak mampu disembunyikannya. "Aku begitu senang dengan kecemburuan yang dirasakan Kushina-_chan_. Jirainya-_sensei_ sendiri pernah menuturkan bahwa rasa cemburu adalah sebagian bumbu cinta. Itu berarti ... Kushina-_chan_ memiliki perasaan cinta kepadaku, bukan? _Yokatta na_!"

"He—hei! Memangnya, siapa yang—" kau seketika menggantung seruanmu manakala Namikaze Minato sejurus menempelkan dahinya ke dahimu. Kaupun terperanjat dengan muka merah padam, namun tak mampu berpaling darinya—yang memejamkan mata dan mengutarakan, "_Arigatō gozaimasu. Kushina-chan wa boku ni totte taisetsu na hito da. Dakara ... boku mo aishite iru nanda._"

"Namikaze ..."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia telah menarik kepalanya, menatapmu kembali, dan menyunggingkan senyuman menawan. "Jadi, calon istriku tersayang, maukah kamu mengunjungi _Dojo_ kami untuk segera kuperkenalkan kepada Jiraiya-_sensei_ dan anggota keluargaku secara formal?"

Kau tidak merespons. Kau tak sanggup merespons. Panas wajah, dengap jantung, gelenyar aneh, kerumunan kupu-kupu di pucuk kepala dan di dalam perut—_semuanya_ serempak menderamu, hingga kau harus menyandarkan sisi tubuhmu pada Namikaze Minato agar tidak limbung ke jalanan.

"Kushina-_chan_?"

"Le—lebih baik ... kita segera ke konservasi _dattebane_!" desakmu dengan agak tersengal-sengal.

Namikaze Minato meringis sambil memegangi lenganmu; memahami betapa malunya dirimu dengan pernyataan romantisnya barusan. "_Wakarimashita_."

Dan entah bagaimana, dalam waktu singkat, anak muda itu berhasil mengantarkanmu ke depan pintu gerbang areal kediaman Tetua Klan Akimichi. Kau bahkan juga tak sanggup mengingat siapa yang telah menyambut serta membimbing kalian ke sebuah rumah kaca besar. Namun, benakmu segera tersadar begitu memasuki rumah kaca tersebut—yang di dalamnya dipenuhi lautan kembang anekawarna, bertabur semerbak wewangian; dengungan insekta penikmat sari putik; dan puluhan kupu-kupu dalam berbagai warna dan pola sayap, yang saling berkepakan ria.

Menyaksikan pemandangan bak kebun bunga Eden itu, kau langsung jatuh pesona. Ini kali pertama kau menginjakkan kakimu di tempat yang begitu harum nan eksotis. Kau mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata. Sejauh mengedarkan pandangan, kau hanya bisa menemukan bebungaan, tanaman bersulur, kupu-kupu, lebah, dan ... Namikaze Minato.

"_Ā, utsukushī basho dattebane_!" cericipmu, kelewat antusias. Kilatan berbinar turut terpantul di kedua manik lembayung ketika desahan menyesal tertuang dari bibirmu. "Mengapa aku tidak pernah berkunjung ke sini sebelumnya, ya?"

Meski itu hanyalah desahan retoris, namun Namikaze Minato merespons lugas, "Karena Kushina-_chan_ adalah gadis _miko_ yang selalu sibuk berkutat dengan rutinitas di _Uzushio Jinja_."

Kemudian, entah mengapa, kalian saling berbagi senyum sipu seraya saling mengeratkan tautan jemari. Dan sebelum kalian sempat terhanyut dalam imaji yang melenakan, Namikaze Minato buru-buru berdeham dan berkata bahwa dia akan mencari Akimichi Chōza untuk mendiskusikan problema "_agresi kupu-kupu_" yang menderamu. Kau mengangguk, menguraikan tautan jemari dan melepaskan genggaman tangan kalian setelahnya.

Begitu punggung Namikaze Minato menghilang ke balik rerimbunan _nadeshiko_ dan _kosmos_, rasa sepi pun menyergap. Tangan kananmu yang tadi terasa hangat dalam genggamannya, jadi kebas. Meski kau memeganginya sendiri di depan dada, kehangatan itu tak kunjung kembali.

Kau menggelengkan kepala, mengusir jauh-jauh aura negatif yang hendak membungkusmu. "_Daijōbu_, Kushina. Namikaze juga pasti akan segera kembali _dattebane_," gumammu, berupaya menenangkan diri.

"_Dore, dore_!"

Bahumu sontak terlonjak ketika seruan senggak terdengar dari balik punggung. Kau segera memutar tumit dan menemukan seraut wajah _bishōnen_ berbingkai surai kuning dalam kunciran panjang, yang melontarkan secandang gelar celaan, "_Akai Chishio no Habanero_—bersama kupu-kupu pengikutnya!"

"_Konban wa_, Yamanaka-_senpai_," sapamu enggan dengan nada formal kepada _bishōnen_ tengil itu. Kau juga melayangkan sapa kepada anak muda berkuncir hitam mencuat yang muncul dari balik bahunya. "_Konban wa_, Nara-_senpai_."

Yamanaka Inoichi dan Nara Shikaku adalah _senpai_-mu di _Konoha no Chūgakkō_. Kau mengenal mereka sebagai kroni _Ino-Shika-Chō_ (bersama Akimichi Chōza yang sedang dicari Namikaze Minato), yang populer karena kebengalan mereka di sekolah. Sebenarnya, kau tidak terlalu suka dengan perangai mereka dan tidak berniat untuk terlibat jauh dengan kebengalan mereka (meski terkadang kau juga gemar berlaku jahil). Namun, agaknya kali ini, seorang di antaranya tengah berminat untuk merecokimu.

"_Hee_ ... bagaimana bisa rambut merahmu dikerumuni kupu-kupu begini, _Tomato-kōhai_?" tanya Inoichi sambil merangsek maju dan menarik-narik sejumput suraimu. Di sampingnya, Shikaku menguap lebar, tampak malas dan tak berminat sama sekali.

"Bukan urusan _Senpai_," hardikmu datar seraya menepis tangannya. "Dan hentikan panggilan bodoh itu. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina _dattebane_."

Inoichi menyeringai. "_Uwaa_! Baik di sekolah maupun di luar, _Tomato-kōhai_ kita tersayang ini tetap galak _dattebane_," celanya riang, dengan penekanan intonasi di setiap suku kata "_dattebane_".

Seraya menahan emosi yang mulai tersulut, kau memicingkan mata dan menatap bishōnen tengil itu dengan tajam. "Jangan menggangguku, _Senpai_."

"Atau kau akan mencambukku dengan rambut bak ekor _Kyūbi no Yōko_ milikmu itu, seperti kala di _shōgakkō_ dahulu, _hmm_?" tantang Inoichi dengan kekehan senda.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Inoichi," pinta Shikaku dengan muka mengantuk. "Merepotkan sekali jika dia sampai mengamuk tak keruan di tempat Chōza." Kemudian, dia menguap kembali. "_Mendōkusē_."

Sekarang, kau mengalihkan tatapan tajammu ke arah si pemalas itu, yang hanya membalasmu dengan sunggingan remeh.

Inoichi mengabaikan Shikaku dan merepet kian dekat ke arahmu. "Kulihat, kau datang kemari dengan si bocah prodigi sambil berpegangan tangan, _Kōhai_."

Kau kembali berpaling kepada Inoichi dan bergerak mundur, secara terang-terangan menjauhkan diri darinya. "Me—memangnya, mengapa?" geragap kau menjerkah dengan kedua belah pipi merona. "Bukan ... bukan urusan—"

"Tentu saja urusanku, _Tomato-kōhai_!" serobot Inoichi sambil mengangkat tangan dan mengacak-acak helaian ponimu dengan gemas. Seringai tengil turut terpampang di paras cantiknya. "Artinya, aku telah memenangkan pertaruhan ini!" sambungnya, kepalang bersemangat. Sejurus kemudian, dia berpaling ke arah Shikaku dan berseloroh serius, "Kau kalah, Nara. Seminggu ke depan, kau harus mentraktirku santapan siang di YakinikuQ."

Kali ini, kerutan tidak setuju tergurat di dahi lebar Shikaku. "Berpegangan tangan tidak mengartikan apa pun, Inoichi," sanggahnya dengan tatapan manik yang menohok dirimu. "Bukankah begitu, Uzumaki?"

Sebelum kau sempat membuka mulut, Inoichi menyambar sengit, "_Oi_! Apa tadi kau tidak memerhatikan cara mereka saling memandang dan melempar senyum, _heh_? Bocah itu berhasil memikatnya, sesuai dugaanku. Artinya, aku memenangkan pertaruhan ini!"

Alih-alih mengindahkan cerocosan sahabatnya, Shikaku tak kunjung mengalihkan tatapan selidiknya darimu. Kau sendiri bergantian memandangi mereka, dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "_Chotto_ ... apa maksudnya '_pertaruhan_'? Pertaruhan apa?"

"Kami saling bertaruh, apakah bocah prodigi itu sukses atau tidak untuk memikat hatimu, _Tomato-kōhai_!" jawab Inoichi seraya mengerling dongkol ke arah Shikaku, yang diduganya ingin lari dari hasil akhir pertaruhan mereka. "Si rambut nanas hitam ini berkeyakinan kalau seorang _miko_ sepertimu takkan mungkin semudah itu terpikat ke dalam rayuan sang prodigi." Inoichi kemudian mendengus sinis. "Tetapi, mana mungkin pesona Namikaze Minato tak sanggup menjerat seorang _miko_ sekalipun, sementara kharismanya sukses menawan hati sebagian besar gadis-gadis Konoha, _heeh_?"

"Kupikir, seorang gadis _miko_ akan lebih mementingkan kuilnya, ketimbang menaruh perhatian kepada seorang bocah ingusan," Shikaku menggerutu sambil mendecih remeh sebelum menengok ke arah Inoichi. "_Mendōkusē_ ... bagaimana aku bisa mentraktirmu jika Pak Tua itu lagi-lagi memangkas uang sakuku bulan ini, Inoichi?"

Dengan mendesah berat, Inoichi menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. "Turut berduka atas ketidakberuntunganmu, Nara." Sejenak kemudian, seringaian culas tercanang di bibirnya. "Tetapi, seperti Chōza, aku hanya melahap _yakiniku_ dengan kualitas daging terbaik. Jadi, selamat mentraktirku."

Namun, bukan frasa satiris dari Inoichi yang menyentil benak Shikaku, melainkan linangan air mata yang merebak di kedua pelupuk matamu. Shikaku lekas menyiku rusuk sahabatnya, namun _bishōnen_ tengil itu tengah meraya dalam prospek melahap _yakiniku_ secara cuma-cuma.

"Namikaze ... tidak mengetahui ... pertaruhan itu ... bukan?" suaramu bergetar akibat membendung ruapan tangis ketika menanyakan kemungkinan itu.

Dan Shikaku tak sempat membungkam mulut sahabatnya, yang dengan santai menukas, "_Hee_ ... kaupikir siapa yang memicu kami sampai menggagas pertaruhan ini, _Kōhai_?"

Tepat ketika tukasan Inoichi merasuk ke gendang telinga, kau menangkap sosok Namikaze Minato yang berjalan ke arahmu bersama Akimichi Chōza, Shibi-_nīsan_, dan Nawaki-_no-nīchan_. Serta merta kau memutar tubuh dan mengayunkan tungkaimu, menghampirinya.

"Kushina-_chan_, aku sudah bertanya kepada Chōza-_kun_ tentang cara terbaik untuk—_AWW_!"

Namikaze Minato sontak mengaduh kesakitan dan mengernyitkan kening, usai kau sukses menendang tulang keringnya dengan ujung kaki.

"Apa yang—_AWW_!"

Sekali lagi, kau menendangnya dengan keras, hingga membuat Namikaze Minato jatuh tersungkur di bawah tatapan terkejut para pemuda di sana. Dia pun mendongak, hendak melontar tanya, namun membungkam ketika merasakan sebulir air mata bening yang menetes di pangkal hidungnya.

"Kushina-_chan_?"

"Perasaanku ... bukan untuk ajang pertaruhan _dattebane_!" dalam isakan kau memaki nyaring. Kemudian, dengan cepat kau bertolak ke arah pintu dan berlari ke luar rumah kaca.

Kendati suara panggilan namamu menyambar di belakang sana, namun kau tak urung menghentikan ayunan kaki. Kau berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari. Kabur dari rumah kaca, dari kediaman Tetua Klan Akimichi ... dan dari Namikaze Minato. Nyeri di rongga dada dan panas di kedua indera netra, membuatmu tersiksa. Dan frasa yang dilontarkan Yamanaka Inoichi, semakin menusuk hatimu.

_"... kaupikir siapa yang memicu kami sampai menggagas pertaruhan ini, _Kōhai_?"_

Kau menggeleng keras, tak ingin memercayainya. Semua kebaikan, kelembutan, dan kehangatan yang diberikan Namikaze Minato selama ini, terasa tulus dan nyata. Namun, luapan emosi negatif malah kian menjerumuskanmu ke dalam kubangan pemikiran buruk bahwa sang prodigi hanya ingin menjeratmu ke dalam permainannya.

Akhirnya, tak sanggup berlari lagi, ayunan tungkaimu berhenti. Tubuhmu yang tersakiti secara psikis, merosot ke jalanan. Para _Cupido comyntas_ yang sedari tadi mengiringimu, satu per satu berkepakan menjauh. Namun, kau mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk menekuk lutut, memeluknya, seraya merundukkan wajahmu yang basah di atasnya.

Namun, kau urung menumpahkan air mata ketika hawa tajam menguar di udara. Sontak kau mengangkat wajah dan menangkap bayangan kabur sesosok pria, yang tengah menghampirimu dengan langkah-langkah lebar sembari menyenandungkan tanya, "_Ne_, _ne,_ gadis manis. Mengapa kau menangis sendirian di sini?"

Nalurimu memperingatkan bahwa pria itu berbahaya. _Sangat berbahaya_. Buru-buru kau beranjak bangkit dan bergerak memutar, namun kakimu tertancap di tempat begitu melihat dua pria lainnya telah menghadang jalanmu.

Salah seorang di antaranya merenggut lenganmu dan menarik tubuhmu ke dadanya. "Apakah kau sedang bersedih? Apa yang membuatmu bersedih?" dia memberondong sambil mencengkerammu, hingga kau tak mampu berkutik. "Aku bisa melenyapkan kesedihanmu, kautahu?"

"Lepaskan!" sergahmu dengan darah berdesir dingin. Kala tawa sengak mereka menggelegar, kengerianpun memelukmu: mereka berbahaya, dan kau hanya sendirian.

Akan tetapi, kau tak ingin menyerah pada kengerian itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kau berupaya menarik lenganmu dari cengkeramannya, seraya mengayunkan tendangan kaki dengan keras ke tulang kering pria itu.

Beruntung, usahamu tidak siasia. Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan dan merenggangkan cengkeramannya. Dengan gesit kau merampas lenganmu, dan kemudian dengan cepat melangkah mundur. Namun, gerakanmu kalah sigap dengan pria pertama, yang kini merangkul bahumu sembari menodongkan sebilah _kunai_ tajam. Napasmu pun tersentak, irismu terbeliak, dan tenggorokanmu tercekat.

"Jangan lari lagi, gadis manis," ancam pria itu dalam bisikan halus, sembari menekankan mata _kunai_-nya di urat lehermu. "Atau ... aku terpaksa menancapkan _kunai_ ini ke dalam batang tenggorokanmu."

Dengan air mata meruap, kau memejamkan kelopak mata dan menjeritkan satu nama yang masih tertinggal dalam pikiranmu.

"_Namikaze!_"

* * *

—_**saisho no MESSĒJI no owari**_.

* * *

**Glossary:**  
• _Ā, suteki na ROMANSU desu ne_ = Wah, romansa yang indah, bukan?  
• _Tokorode_ = Omong-omong.  
• _Zenzen ki ni shinai da_ = Sungguh, tak perlu memikirkannya.  
• _Jitsu ni oishīkatta_ = Jujur, rasanya enak. (bentuk lampau)  
• _Naze watashi na no_ = Mengapa aku?  
• _Mō, sore wa subete no Nawaki-no-nīchan no sei dakara_ = Karena semuanya kesalahan Kak Nawaki.  
• _Naze nanoka shiranai_ = Aku tidak mengerti mengapa.  
• _Iie, kochira koso_ = Tidak, akulah yang berterimakasih. (respons sopan dari frasa "_arigatō_")  
• _Hontō ni uso wo hanashite inai no_ = Apakah kamu benar-benar tidak sedang berkata bohong?  
• _Ā, utsukushī basho_ = Wah, tempat yang cantik!  
• _Dore, dore_ = Lihat, ada siapa di sini!/Wah, apa yang kita punya, _nih_? (kasual)

**Balasan untuk _Guest's review_:**  
• Minato-kun LOVE Kushina-chan:  
_Dōmo arigatō_, atas kesudiannya _R&R_ "_Chō kara no MESSĒJI_" ya! Dan, _yaah_, MinaKushi belum "pacaran" kok ... (masih tahap "pedekate", ceritanya). Jadi, terus ikuti _chapter_-nya untuk mengetahui perkembangan hubungan MinaKushi di _fanfic_ ini!

**History:  
**27/07/2012 ~ First Published.  
08/09/2012 ~ Minor Revised.**  
**


End file.
